


What it Means to be A Hero

by WishWolf



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: I might add more tags later, M/M, OC, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), as in link's family, but doesn't really know it yet, link has feelings for sidon, sister is named aryll
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-09-12 02:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 34,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishWolf/pseuds/WishWolf
Summary: In which we take a look into the life of the Hero of Hyrule and how he truly feels about carrying the Sword that Seals the Darkness. (Rating may change over time)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: A few things I feel I should say before getting this fic rolling.
> 
> I played with a lot of the canon stuff here so it's kinda weird. Basically the 100 year sleep never happened and it's going to look more into Link's mindset than anyone else's. I got the idea when I first saw the concept art for Link's family in BotW (Which featured his father and a little sister) and thought it would be interesting to see what it might have been like to learn more about Link's family and where he came from. I also played with the ages a bit to get this to work (Mostly with the Zoras) and - like most fics - I'll be taking some artistic liberty.
> 
> All in all, It's my first fic so I don't expect it to be good.
> 
> Thanks for reading and enjoy!

Link was an odd child.

At least, that's what he's heard for most of his life. Mostly from people who were older than him and had more experience in their lives. From the time he was four it was all anyone could say about him. He didn't know why or what they meant by it.

But he supposed it had to do with what he was capable of.

When he was four he was acutely aware who his father was. A Knight of the Royal Guard, leading men into battle wherever he saw fit. The King placed immense trust in his father and it gave Link pride to be seen with him. His mother would usually gush every time Link spoke about being a swordsman just like his father, and she would say in return 'One day, my little knight'.

What she didn't know was that this 'one day' would happen all too soon.

His father placed a small dagger in his hand one day, chuckling at the overzealous and toothy grin on his son's face, and told him to give it all he had. Link, excited and ready to show off, immediately ran after the practice dummy in the training yard where his father usually worked to help the new recruits. It was a late summer day with little to no work being done now as many were off duty for the evening. The head of the guard, Link's father, had brought him to the training grounds to see what his prowess would be as a knight. His son was small, lanky, and in some instances made people believe he was a young girl. Link never really felt perturbed by any of this, but his father certainly didn't like it. If he could at least prove here that he was capable of being a knight then perhaps those blind idiots who thought him feminine would shut their mouths.

Link wasn't sure what really happened once he raised the dagger. For a moment the dummy was in his sights, the ratty sack-head lobbing over to the side, and in the next… it was torn to pieces.

For a moment the child was stunned, but once realizing what he had done he was alight with pride and giddiness. He even turned to his father and asked what he thought, only to find the man was in shock and looking a little too worried about what he had seen. It took a few moments for the man to shake the dismay off his face and praise his son for such an excellent job.

This had been the beginning of the end for Link.

For many weeks he trained in the art of the sword, even if most of them were too heavy for him to carry. Many of the others in his father's regiment laughed at how small he had been and how fragile he looked when holding even a broadsword. Link didn't exactly blame them for doing such. He was only four at the time and not at all burly like those in the army. It wasn't until he went one-on-one with one of the younger recruits, an irony he was well aware of seeing his own age meant he was the youngest ever to fight, that he shocked everyone when he pinned the recruit with just a few swings. Everyone had been speechless, which made Link grin his usual toothy grin.

It wasn't long before his father's training was heightened and Link was brought around Hyrule for the chance to learn more techniques from different people. They didn't go too far, the farthest place visited being Hateno Village, but that was only because his mother was still there waiting on her two warriors to come visit her, even if only for a little bit. There weren't many people to train Link in the art of the sword or bow, but it was more for the experience of what the environment could bring him while they walked.

And Link loved it.

The fresh air and cool breezes, the night sky filled with stars that he spent hours counting even when he was supposed to be sleeping. Even on the rainy days, when it was sloshy out and he couldn't climb anything without slipping, he was still happy to be running about and enjoying the freedom. His father tried to reign him in before he could get hurt, but whenever they met up with anything that  _could_  harm him – like the one bokoblin that tried to ransack their camp – Link was too fast to catch and ended up taking the monster down before it had a moment to put together what was going on. In time Link's father allowed him to run about wildly and just enjoy his time while he could.

It wasn't until they got to the Zora's Domain where Link finally calmed down long enough to take in his surroundings.

Perhaps it had been the calm blues that shone even in the day time, or maybe it was the water that seemed to flow about them everywhere he looked, but something about Zora's Domain made Link calm. It felt nothing like the atmosphere in Castle Town, where the streets were usually so full you had to squeeze your way past in order to get anywhere. At the Domain things seemed to be in order, the world going with the flow instead of fighting against it.

Apparently his father knew the King here, King Dorephan of the Zora, as well as his two children. He thought that some time here would help Link in recognizing some of his prowess as there were a few Zoras who had some skills with weapons.

He met Mipha and Sidon that day, both being much older than him by tens of years. Sidon was a bit shy, but after a bit of nudging from his elder sister he came out and introduced himself. Link wouldn't say he was enamoured by the Zoras when he first met them.

But he was certainly entranced by them.

Though Sidon was wary of Link prodding him and asking questions, he answered truthfully and soon gained a liking to Link once the child showed no intention of harming him. Link learned from Mipha that Sidon was usually outgoing and kind around those he knew, but was a tad shy around Hylians. This did not phase Link as it only drove him to try harder to get the Zora prince to like him.

It didn't take long for the two to strike a friendship, Sidon even asking a few questions about Hylians once Link had asked all he wanted to about Zoras. Mipha found their friendship adorable, especially when Link – as small as he was – would be carried around on her brother's back or large tail through the Domain. It was refreshing to see Sidon open up to a stranger, even if that stranger was a small Hylian boy who asked too many questions.

Link trained at the Zora's Domain for some time, his father overseeing everything as many of the Zora showed the young Hylian how to hold spears and use them properly, as well to hone himself when it came to using other weapons like daggers or even the occasional trident. It was only for about a year Link stayed there, befriending the Zora Royal Family along the way, and then he was on his way. He made a promise to write to both Sidon and Mipha while he was training, making the separation a bit less painful.

And then off he went.

The next few years would be the same. He would train in different regions, gaining experience from different people he met. He talked with the Gorons and learned about their strength, using it to knock away foes or stun them in order to obtain the final blow. From the Rito he learned to think light and use his unnaturally small build to keep swift feet. The Sheikah in Kakariko Village were happy to help him learn more about stealth and to use the environment to his advantage. He didn't end up going to Gerudo Town, as he learned from his father that he would never see the inside of their walls because he was male, but he did end up meeting with Urbosa when she visited the Royal family of Hyrule and had to pass through Castle town to get there. She had seen him training with a sword and shield, outmatching many in the blade as if it were too easy.

She stopped her caravan of soldiers, interested in the fighting, and offered herself up as a challenger. Link was all for the idea and had a sparring match with her that only lasted a few seconds. She was able to get the upper hand and pin him to the ground, something he thought mighty impressive, and she explained to him where his footing failed and where he was in need of work. From her he learned not to be off guard in any instance, and to remain calm in the midst of battle.

He had learned much in his few years of training, and he thanked the Goddesses for the chances he had to learn from others. But there was one thing he had to learn that no one else could teach him.

How to be a brother.

They had visited Hateno many times over the past few years, and it wasn't until their latest visit that he learned he was going to be an older brother. His mother wanted to tell him when he retuned instead of through a letter, and there was no hiding her secret when they arrived at the home and found her stomach was twice as big as his last visit to her.

He was only nine at the time, and though he understood the basics in fighting with a sword… he couldn't quite understand his parents wanting another child. He wrote to Mipha about this as she was the only person he knew off the top of his head who had a younger sibling. It wasn't long until he received a message back from her telling him things would be alright. She told him he would be an excellent older brother and would be able to figure it out as time went on. He didn't really believe that, and for a while he grew to resent the thought of having a sibling. It didn't help that his training was put on hold until the baby was born and the family could have some time together, but that didn't stop him from training in the fields as the next few weeks dragged on.

And when the day came when his mother went into labour, the young Hylian grousing at the thought of having someone to take his parents' attention away, he finally met with the new family member he had been dreading…

…and the animosity melted away.

He now had a sister. And he loved her more than anything. It helped that she always seemed to be happiest when in his company. She giggled, she smiled, and held out her hands to him like he was her lifeline. His mother and father called her Aryll. For some odd reason he felt he had heard this name before. Somewhere in the recesses of his mind he could hear this name being repeated to him, and a young girl would always answer in return.

Big brother.

This was the first time he had felt those strange memories coming to him. Memories he shouldn't even have as he had never lived them. There were times his father would say his name and it would make him jolt a little in recognition, but there were more to come.

When he was eleven his father gifted him a foal. He had gotten her from one of the stables as a small token of gratitude and he decided it was time for Link to learn how to ride a horse. She was brown with a white mane and tail, her muzzle as soft as silk and eyes calm yet wild. When his father asked him what he wanted to name her, another memory he shouldn't have known surfaced. Except in this one only a name was spoken.

Epona.

These odd memories continued for Link though he wasn't sure why this was the case. One day he would be practicing with his blade, and then a moment after he swung the weapon he would flash back to a place he wasn't sure of. He had seen forests he knew he had never saw before, children with odd green clothes, or giant birds one could ride. There were times the memories made no complete sense, like when he could smell something odd and yet know exactly what it was. He didn't understand them and it worried him greatly.

He said nothing about them to his family, however, electing to keep it to himself as he felt others would just call him crazy. Those memories were left forgotten when he turned thirteen and he was helping his mother and Aryll around the home. He was still in training, looking to become a knight like his father, but only as a means to go out and look into the world.

He wanted to see more than the greens between Hateno and Castle Town, to see the hills and mountains up close instead of watching them from afar. He had even heard from some rumour mill that there was a forest people ended up getting lost in, only to turn around and wind up at the beginning. He was sure, with enough time and effort, he could figure out that forest's secret.

But his father would not let him venture far.

Link thought he had a chance to go see everything. To be part of the wild and explore all it had to offer and be free. He was at that age when the whole world seemed far more interesting than whatever lay in the town or castle. He had noticed the knights got to venture out to different places of Hyrule, far beyond the mountains he had been dreaming about seeing. So for a while he trained to be part of the knight's order so he could venture past these mountains as well. He would still have a job to do, but he would be free.

However, the plan he had made for himself did not go as initially planned after meeting with the Princess.

He didn't understand her, and he certainly didn't understand her fascination with these divine beasts those archaeologists dug up along with the guardians, which made it far more difficult for him to stay back and listen to her prattle on about the mechanical beings. All he wanted was to go out and enjoy the world there was on offer. To be part of the wild.

…

…but it seemed he wouldn't get that chance after all.

He glared down at the blade in his hand. Trying to will it away with his thoughts. He had trained day in and day out in order to prove he could take care of himself and be free of his father's watchful eyes. The man was protective of his children, more so Aryll than Link, and he certainly didn't want his son running about unsupervised with a bunch of weapons on hand. It took time for the young Hylian to prove he was capable of looking after himself, until he was seventeen in fact.

Unfortunately, he seemed to have proven himself far too well after deflecting one of the malfunctioning guardian's beams away from harming the princess.

It was with this act of heroism, the selflessness and righteousness he proved in his actions, that granted him the chance to pull the Master Sword from its pedestal deep within the heart of the castle. Apparently the royal family had been keeping it safe for the next chosen hero to arise and claim it as their own. Many had tried to claim it, but they had all failed.

What Link wouldn't have given to be one of them right now.

The chosen hero of Hyrule, the one who carried the sword that sealed the darkness, and the one who would bring down Ganon when he was awakened…

…someone he did not want to be.


	2. Chapter 2

"And stop following me!"

As much as he wanted to… Link could not.

He didn't much care how many times she tried to evade him, or how many times she left him behind, he would still find her as easily as he had the other times in the past. How was he so confident?

Well, if finding bratty young girls was a sport in Hyrule he would have to thank his little sister for training him so thoroughly.

It wasn't until Zelda got on her horse and galloped away that Link decided to follow her from a distance. She would certainly still be aware of his presence, but at least it would give her some space. Maybe that was all she needed. Aryll needed her space sometimes, so why would the Princess be any different? She could still be more sympathetic to what his job entailed though. It wasn't as if watching over her was something he wanted to do for the rest of  _his_  life either.

Even as he followed far behind her, making sure she didn't disappear from sight, his heart begged him to look at the expanse of land and greenery that drove him crazy. He forced himself to look away, though. He couldn't upset the King by losing sight of his daughter.

Thankfully they got down from the high cliffside without a hitch and Zelda was reunited with her father and the garrison his father led.

"Ah! There she is!" Came the King's relieved words. "Gared, your son is a miracle worker tearing her away from those damnable shrines."

Link looked up to see his father chuckling. "He is indeed a miracle. Barely a month into his role and he's already taken to it like a pro. Just like his old man!"

Link said not a word, instead averting his gaze from the man one would barely believe was his father. He was large, burly, and had a plethora of muscles any soldier could be jealous of. Link realized long ago he himself looked a lot like his mother, especially with the thick head of hair on his head he kept tied behind him.

The young Hylian stepped off the horse, offering a hand to Zelda who snuffed it away.

Once again, he said nothing.

It wasn't as though he had no thoughts or couldn't speak. In reality he liked to voice his opinion and help out in any planning. However, once the damnable Master Sword was in his hand there was no opinion for him to have. Those who expected him to fight made sure that he did, and when his opinion did matter it was either a yes or no question that didn't need a lot of attention. With the Master Sword came the responsibility of a hero. A responsibility he did not want.

However, he learned long ago – even before the Master Sword was in his hands – that silence was the best practice. To silently bear the hells and try not to screw it up for others. It may not have been good for his own worries or self-esteem…

…but it was all he could do in order not to screw up.

His thoughts were suddenly cut off when another, more familiar, voice came to him.

"Big Brother!"

Link immediately turned to the voice and gave a grin. The first one he had made in weeks, really.

Aryll flew through the men in armour, running up to Link to jump into his arms. She managed to hug his waist so tightly it made the young man wheeze out a breath.

But he was still happy to see her.

With how light she was he brought her up into his arms and she immediately hugged him around the neck. Through the throng of other soldiers Link could see his mother step through with a look of both embarrassment and relief.

"Aryll! What have I told you about running off like that!?"

The little Hylian girl on giggled. "It's fine, momma! Link will always protect me!"

Indeed he would. Over Zelda, or even the King, he would choose to always protect her first. She was so full of energy and kindness it made everything about Link's problems practically melt away. He knew, as long as she was still here with him, things weren't always as bad as they seemed.

King Rhoam let out a low chuckle at seeing the two. "And your daughter seems to work miracles as well. I haven't seen your son smile like that in a while."

Link looked to see his father scratching his head in bashfulness. "Ah, my King, you may have Zelda, but Aryll will always be our princess."

Another chuckle from the large man. "Indeed, every father – once they have a girl – has a princess to care for. And if they're lucky, they'll have a knight of a son to help protect that princess as well."

Link surprisingly beamed at this, setting down his little sister in order to stand straighter once more.

Gared looked to his wife now. "Marella, will you be heading to Castle Town then? You've been on the road with us for some time now."

"I would hate to leave you so soon, my love." She joked, knowing full well she probably overstayed her welcome anyhow. "Besides, Aryll's been wanting to join you on your escapades for some time now."

Link heard another soldier make a remark about a little girl joining the army, making the others laugh, and he growled.

He then turned to Aryll, signing something to her.

She smiled. "I could totally kick their butts! Just let me at 'em!"

Link had just popped a dagger out from his pack when he felt a quick smack upside the head from his mother.

"It's bad enough you've got her fighting with the other kids in town, don't make it worse by bringing knives into this!"

Link brought up his hands to sign again.

_"They were bullying her!"_

"I don't care what they were doing, she is a lady and should act like one!"

_"Being a lady doesn't mean she can't defend herself."_ He reminded her.  _"Besides, she already stole one of my daggers before."_

Marella bristled, looking down at Aryll now. "You did what?!"

"It was just so I could see it closer!" The little girl defended.

Link snickered to himself.  _"She's already making herself into an excellent thief. I might as well teach her to fight off soldiers."_

Another smack to his head, which only made him snicker more, and Marella immediately dragged Aryll off to the side to give her a talking to.

Gared let out a sigh, turning to his son. "You can't just leave well enough alone, can you?"

Link forced out a cheeky grin, not bothering to sign anything.

Zelda, for once staying silent for a bit, finally spoke up. "So where to next, father?"

"You and Link will be heading to the desert," the king replied, standing straighter even as his daughter looked visibly pained to be travelling with Link again, "Urbosa has expressed wanting to speak with you about some findings in Vah Naboris. After this I would like you to take time in your training to unlocking your power. You understand this, yes?"

"Of course, father." She replied quietly. "I… I will try."

Despite everything she was doing to avoid him, Link did genuinely feel sorry for the princess due to her being unable to unlock her sealing power. And with the whole world looking to her for the power to seal Calamity Ganon away, it was tough not to feel sorry for her.

In fact, he was feeling that same kind of pressure on his own shoulders.

The moment the Master Sword was in his hands it meant everything fell apart for Link. The dreams he had of seeing the world and enjoying it went to hell and his father expected him to train and be as perfect as perfect could be. It was a daunting task to have, being the man who would take on Ganon, and it wasn't made easy having to babysit the princess. She constantly berated him in ways that made it seem like it was all his fault for her misgivings. It didn't help when he overheard her talking about him to a few of her ladies-in-waiting back at the castle. She truly felt no kinship with him even though they were in the same boat with the same issues to deal with.

But there was nothing he could do about that. She would not accept him no matter what he tried nor how much he was of help.

Things would not change.

The two split off from the rest of the group soon afterwards, their horses trotting away at a medium pace. Epona, unlike the horse Zelda rode, was calm and kept herself to the road with comfort. Link had wanted to tell the princess that taking the time to soothe the steed would put him at ease and stop the fighting she had with him.

However, she did not want anything to do with his opinions or critiques. She simply wanted to get from point A to point B without any issue.

When she finally got her steed to calm down, realizing at last that she needed to be calm herself, she turned to Link with a look of annoyance.

"The desert is going to be scorching hot and drain us quite fast. If you are low on water now would be the time to fill up."

Link said nothing, holding up his already full canteen. And as much as she tried to sound even the least bit practical in this situation, the distance between them and Gerudo was a few days travel at best. Meaning they would need to stop once more to fill their canteens. He didn't vocalize this, however, since she wouldn't have listened anyhow.

He suddenly caught a smirk from the princess, a part of him almost daring to ask what was on her mind. She seemed to be thinking about something, and by the way she glanced at him every so often he assumed it was about him. What it was about he did not know.

And wouldn't know until they finally made it to Gerudo Town.


	3. Chapter 3

If there was one thing Link could be thankful for about having a little sister, it taught him modesty and patience.

As well as how to look good while wearing women's clothes.

The Princess had thought she could escape him by being in a woman only town where he was banned outright from entering their gates. He tried to argue that he was her escort and her knight, that this was his job and that the King would not be happy to hear he had left her on her own. The guards assured him, however, that the princess would be in safe hands without him.

Not that he wasn't happy to have some alone time, a chance to actually have a moment to think for himself and take in what was around him, but he loathed having to hear about this from the King or even his father. He didn't want to be chastised for something that was beyond his control, and he knew Zelda would tell the men about how he left her on her own for so long.

This made him upset and he tried to sneak in. He got thrown out moments within trying and was warned with a painful jab to the throat from a spear that 'Voe were not allowed inside Gerudo Town'. And so he just paced about the town, glaring and growling to himself over how the princess had effectively gotten rid of him.

Or… at least she thought so.

Urbosa had found him pacing in front of a gate, the tall woman coming to speak with him about what was going on. He signed to her about what the Princess had done and the large woman was not amused. Although she was aware Zelda was having difficulties coming to grips with her own issues, it was not noble of her to use the 'no males' rule in Gerudo Town to be rid of Link. So, she helped him out a bit.

Urbosa provided the clothes and Link simply had to act the part now. He didn't mind the light and cooling clothes, nor the fact that he had to hide weapons in order to pull off the part, he just felt a little too exposed with his midriff showing. It didn't help that he played the part a little too well and had a few gawking eyes from the men waiting outside to catch a glimpse of all the women inside the town. It didn't matter to him, though. He got inside and was able to keep an eye on the Princess.

At least from far away.

When night came and the air was chilly, Urbosa allowed the princess to stay with her in her home with guards all around her to keep her safe. This left Link time for himself for a bit before he headed to bed in the inn.

He hadn't gotten a good chance at looking around him, taking in all the sights he couldn't when he was travelling here with Zelda. Yes, most of the sight was just sand and rock, but the clear sky above him sent shivers through his blood he couldn't explain. For some reason he felt a draw to the sky where he knew he didn't even belong anyhow.

Why that was he wasn't sure.

Urbosa's familiar chuckle broke through his thoughts. "My, but you do make a lovely woman."

Link's eyes met hers as she hopped atop the wall to join him in taking in the scenery. He had thought it best to wait atop the palace walls to make sure the princess was safe, and it also gave him a good view of the world around him.

He smiled through the veil, fluttering his eyes like he did to make Aryll laugh when she put makeup on him. He had her to thank for the confidence he felt in dressing up this way. The Goddess only knew not many men would do the same.

The taller of the two laughed. "You even act like one so naturally! Dare I ask where you learned?"

_"Sister,"_  he signed,  _"she likes to dress me up every chance she gets. She says I could be her big sister if I really wanted to."_

"I don't doubt that." The chief replied as she sat beside him. "Though you don't seem to be enjoying yourself as much as I thought you would. Many men would claw at a chance to see this place and all it had to offer."

Link gave a shrug.  _"I'm on duty. If the King finds out I shirked off it'll probably mean my head."_

"I highly doubt it. The King is tough but he's not unreasonable. And he knows how stubborn the Princess is. But I suppose you're just being careful. Tell me, though… have you two been getting along?"

Link said nothing, as per usual, though he could tell him not saying anything in any way was giving all kinds of signals for Urbosa to look into.

"I see… say not a word and yet your eyes speak volumes. You don't want to be here. At least, not as a knight."

A shrug from the Hylian, his eyes falling upon the sands in the distance.  _"I don't know what it is I want. I know I'm drawn to the land, though I don't know why."_

"It may have to do with your parentage. Your father and mother like to travel as well."

_"No, it's more than that. I don't just want to travel. I want to see all of Hyrule, but I don't know why. It bothers me."_

Urbosa gave a moment of silence, thoughts invading her mind if her focused eyes meant anything. "I see. You and the Princess share a common trait then. Neither of you wanted to be gifted these divine gifts. And yet here you are. It's rather unfair, isn't it?"

This was what Link liked about Urbosa. She always seemed to know more than anyone else, and it didn't take much speaking for her to realize one's true intentions. She knew people better, and read them like books some days.

The chief sat back on the palms of her hands now. "So then, if you were given freedom to go anywhere in the world, where would you go first?"

Without thinking Link immediately signed the words for Zora's Domain, making the woman chuckle.

"And why is that?"

_"There are some friends I have there I haven't seen in a long time. I would like to visit them and know what's going on. I know Mipha is piloting Vah Ruta, but Sidon hasn't said much about what he's doing. He's gotten really positive in his last letters though. I think he might have shed his timid behaviour."_

"Perhaps I can convince the Princess to take a swing over there before she goes back into training. I'm sure she would love to avoid her father as well as get a look into the other divine beast."

Link felt his eyes light up at the Woman's proposal.  _"That would be amazing! Thank you!"_

"It's my pleasure. After all, you're doing much more for her safety than simply following her around. I saw you scare off one of those Yiga members the other day. Don't think they won't be back, though. They don't give up easily."

Link looked down at the puffy red pants he wore, glancing at the matching shoes.  _"It must have been really terrifying to see a woman carrying such a large knife in her back pocket."_

Urbosa laughed. "I'm sure it was!"

* * *

Link groused at having to wait on the Princess. Urbosa promised she would be here at Kara Kara Bazaar before evening. It gave him enough time to head into a room and change into his usual attire before heading out with her towards Zora's domain. He didn't know how the chief had convinced her to go but it didn't matter.

What mattered was she was late.

The Hylian finally looked out of the hotel doorway, hoping to see her form or figure walking towards him or something.

To his horror he found something far worse.

Zelda ran as fast as she could, continuously looking over her shoulder for something, only for that something to come out from the blue and suddenly corner her on all sides. Tall and lanky people dressed in red, white masks with the inverted Sheika symbol on their faces. They held curved blades in their hands, slowly closing in on the Princess.

When one of them raised their blade…

…Link's world went still.

This incredible power he obtained from Goddess knows where was a huge advantage in taking down the one Yiga member before he stood between Zelda and the others that had been advancing on her. He still didn't quite understand this power, but he always used it when it was sorely needed.

Master sword raised and eyes glaring at the two Yiga members before him, there came an overwhelming sense of calm around him. And yet… it almost like he was being watched.

The Yiga rushed off when they saw they couldn't win this fight and that was it for them. Link put away his sword then helped Zelda to her shaking feet, which failed her immediately and he had to catch her. It was in this moment where he waited on her to gain more confidence in her legs, that he saw something unusual.

In the distance, upon a sandhill, sat a creature he didn't believe inhabited the desert. A lone wolf, no pack in sight. Link couldn't make out the details, but he was sure the desert was far too hot for any wolf to travel through.

In moments the wolf turned and walked off, leaving Link stunned, but he didn't have time to ponder the odd creature before Zelda spoke up.

"Thank you."

He looked down at her, seeing a shaking mess of a young woman as she tried to regain her strength.

Link let her go in order to sign.

_"You're welcome."_


	4. Chapter 4

The rain was heavy, cold, and unyielding.  It would be a while before Link could get a move on with the Princess towards the Zora’s Domain again, but at least they had a place to rest and stay dry for the night.  He had even gotten a fire going and went out hunting for a short while, coming back with fish from the river when he found no creature was going to be out in this rain.

Zelda had been quiet for a time, her eyes cast down in thought.  She wrote in her diary sometimes when they stopped to rest, but otherwise she wasn’t as vocal as before the mess with the Yiga Clan.  Link believed it was because she was still shaken about everything that happened, but it was a week ago now and she was fine.  Perhaps she was thinking about her training and what prayers she had to speak to the Goddess statues.  She had been trying her hardest to unlock these powers but nothing was coming about.

Link understood her frustration, wondering for a bit if she was having the same problem with people breathing down her neck about getting things done properly and quickly.  He knew all too well about this problem after his father found out he was the chosen hero for the Master Sword.  The man used to be more lax, treating Link like a son more than a soldier before this whole mess.  Then the damnable blade was in his hands and suddenly Link was a hero.  And his father stopped treating him like a son.

The Hylian leaned back in his seat, back touching the wall of the cavern.  His eyes glared at the blade he let rest on the cavern floor, mind wandering back to the times when he was young and didn’t have to worry about things like the Calamity or being looked up to by everyone.  There were times he thought about what others said about him, others like Revali who had a distaste for him because he wielded some special blade.  What they didn’t know was that he felt the same way.  He didn’t like looking at himself because he didn’t know who it was he even saw in the mirror.  Was it really him?  Was he really a hero?  Or… was this all just some kind of mistake?  He certainly didn’t feel like a hero. 

Zelda’s shifting caught his ears and he turned to make sure she was alright.  there was nothing to be alarmed about, as she just shifted in order to gain more heat from the fire.

Her lips parted.  “I… I owe you an apology.”

This had not been something he was expecting but he listened intently to what she had to say.

“I have been… less than kind to you in these few weeks we’ve known each other.  Even though you’ve proven much more caring than I have given you credit for.  I suppose what I’m saying is… thank you for everything you’ve done, even if I shown my gratefulness.”

Link cocked his head to the side a little, suddenly seeing some similarities between her and another certain princess he had in his life.

His hands came up.  _“You remind me of my sister.”_

Zelda, after giving some time to decipher what he said, seemed shocked by this admittance.  “What do you mean?”

Link looked between her and the fire now.  _“She sometimes doesn’t understand that what other people do is important for both them and her.  She once got angry at me because I had to leave in order to train with my father, and she wouldn’t write to me because of that.  That didn’t mean I stopped writing to her, though.  I didn’t want her to worry.  But I accidentally forgot to send her a letter one week and she finally wrote one to make sure I was okay.”_ A smile surfaced from him now, the memory warming him more than the fire.  _“She doesn’t like it, but she now understands what I do is important.”_

“I see.”  Came the princess’ reply.  “I suppose I am like this.  I understand your reason for having to protect me… but I have to admit, it’s bothersome.”

Link gave a shrug.  _“I get it.  Aryll used to follow me around a lot when she was smaller.  She still does, sometimes. It gets annoying.”_

“Well, at least you have a sibling.  I’d give anything for my father to have someone else to pester.”

_“It’s not easy being the elder sibling, you know.  Especially when you’re young and have to share everything.”_

The princess snickered.  “You didn’t like her getting attention?”

_“No, I was alright with that.  It was when she stole my food that I got annoyed the most.”_

Zelda seemed rather interested in this.  “Your food?”

Link wasn’t exactly embarrassed to admit this, more so he felt weird with talking to the princess about it.  _“My mother taught me to cook when I was little and ever since I’ve had a bit of a weak spot for food.  Honestly, if you wanted to get rid of me you could have thrown a cooked drumstick in one direction then run the other way.”_

This got the princess giggling, though Link could see she was holding back.  A lifetime of being in the public eye made her that much more aware of her own idiosyncrasies.  “Is it truly that easy?”

 _“It’s easier if it’s cake but I don’t think you would have the ingredients on the road.”_   He fully admitted, taking joy out of the look in princess’ eye as she realized how serious he was being.

“I truly did not think Hyrule’s hero would be such a glutton.  I’m surprised the other soldiers haven’t complained about there being no food to be served.”

 _“I do have_ some _willpower.”_

“I suppose that’s your only quirk then.  Or does the Princess’ mighty knight have something else he’s hiding from the world?”

_“You caught me.  My flowing locks of hair is really horse hair made into a wig.  Oh, and I’m not a Hylian.  I’m really just a small Sheikah hired to infiltrate the royal family.  Shall I leave now or will you take me in yourself?”_

Link finally achieved getting the princess to laugh now, making him feel accomplished.  It had been a long while since he heard someone laugh with such strength, especially in this darkest of times.  To know the princess could finally let go and have a moment where she wasn’t worried about anything and just have some fun meant a bit more to Link than he would admit to her.

It especially cut most of the tension between them.

When she finally calmed down and was able to breathe properly once more, she turned to Link’s forced smile.

“I did not believe for a moment you of all people were capable of jokes.  You always seem so stern.”

_“I could say the same about you, but your father might not like that.”_

A grumble escaped her as she turned to the fire again.  “Well, he’s really to blame for that.  He doesn’t understand that I’m trying my hardest and doing all I can to unlock these sealing powers I supposedly have.  It’s not my fault they won’t come to me.”

Her eyes shifted towards him now.  “Tell me, how exactly were you able to unlock your own prowess?”

All Link could do was shrug.  _“I don’t know that myself, to be honest.  If you want the truth…”_ he paused, unsure the princess of all people should know this.

He shook away the thought.  _“Never mind.  We should just go to sleep.  It’s getting dark and the rain should let up by tomorrow.”_

With that he went silent again while preparing the bedrolls for the two.  He didn’t want to leave the princess in the dark like this but it was a touchy subject for anyone to hear.  She would have to wait for another day before he spoke about it properly.

Zelda slept in the innermost part of the cavern, the rain pattering away outside, while Link took the front in order to be the first line of defense should someone come around to try and harm them.  He watched the rain for a bit, allowing it to calm him into a sense of peace, while thinking about the Zora’s Domain and all the water there was waiting for him.  There was something about the area the Zora lived in that made his heart beat a bit slower than usual.  He had missed it after so many years being away.

And he missed those who lived there.

Just as his eyes were about to close, he found something staring at him from across the way.  A pair of blue eyes were watching him, relaxed and waiting.  Almost as if they were quietly contemplating something.

Link’s own eyes shot open and he got a better look of the creature.

It was the same wolf.  It had to have been.  Only it was closer now, and he could see the grey and black fur that covered it.  It was so unusual how the creature stared at him, not in any kind of malice or hunger, but rather like it was waiting on something. 

For a moment Link thought about trying to scare off the creature, to make sure it knew not to get closer, but as soon as he thought about doing such it lay its head down and calmly continued to watch on.  It was so odd.

Link stayed up and watched the creature for a bit but couldn’t stop his eyes from finally closing and falling asleep.  When he woke, the wolf was no longer across the way…

…but right beside him.

There were no claw marks on him, no sign the creature tried to harm him.  The food he had gathered was still here and untouched.  All that had changed was the wolf’s position.

Now that he had a good look of it, the wolf was slightly bigger than the others he had seen in his lifetime, and this one looked much cleaner as well as having a less muggy stench.  The fur, after he hesitantly put a hand on the wolf, was softer as well.  It seemed the wolf had been caged at one point as well since it had a chain attached to its foot.

The wolf looked up at Link, making him back away a bit.  It still didn’t seem like it was aggressive, if the warm eyes and calm face meant anything, but he was still wary.

Zelda finally awoke, turning over in her bedroll before letting out a gasp and nearly shrieked at the sight of the beast.

“L-Link!  What is…!?”

The wolf stood up, trotting over to the other side of Link, then lay down again with its head on his lap.  No signs showing that he was about to harm the princess or Link.

Link, in return, put a hand on its head. 

This immediately had the princess gawking.  “Are you… is it yours?!”

Link gave a shrug, lifting his hands to sign now.  _“I think it was following me.”_

“Oh… well… make it go away.  It’s a wolf, not a dog.”

Maybe that was true, but it wasn’t as if he had a choice in the matter.

The moment he stood up to try and send it away, the wolf immediately sat down and watched him curiously.  Link tried to throw food but that didn’t work.  Then he tried to get Epona to scare it off, but the horse actually took a liking to the beast and nuzzled them instead.  The odd occurrences just kept piling up when Link tried to gallop away from it and the wolf followed.

Once he crossed off every attempt on his list to be rid of it, Zelda finally caved and allowed the creature to follow them.  She was still wary of it, but felt less frightened when the beast let her pat them on the head while they were packing up.

When everything was packed, the wolf having helped by picking up a few items and – surprisingly – setting them on the horses, Zelda gave the beast some more pats.

“He’ll need a name.”  She spoke up, hands still on the wolf’s warm fur.

Link said nothing, allowing Zelda to pick the name with a nod.

“Hmm… how about Scruffy?”

The wolf sniffled, shaking its head with a sneeze.

“No?  Well then, what about Wolfbane?”

Another sneeze and Link sighed, leaning against Epona now.

A sudden memory hit him, another one he should not have had.  This one showed a world between darkness and light, a time at which there was no day or night.

Just… twilight.

That word nipped at his tongue.  “Twilight…” he whispered.

The princess suddenly jolted.  “Did… did you say something?”

He glanced over to her, his mouth shutting tightly as his hands rose.  _“Twilight.”_

“Twilight?”

The wolf barked, making the two jump in their places.  He seemed to respond to this name quite positively.

Zelda smiled.  “Alright then.  Your name is Twilight!

Link narrowed his eyes a bit, the name striking a chord with him.  There was certainly something odd about this wolf, and it brought on more memories he shouldn’t have in his mind.  These ones were darker than the others he had seen, the world drenched in an eerie light as monsters roamed around.  Yet, even with this darkness, he saw a warming and comforting light that kept him grounded.

Twilight nudged at his hand, bringing him from his reverie.  Whatever this wolf was here for he could not say for sure.

But for some reason, Link believed he was connected to it.


	5. Chapter 5

Zelda let out a giggle.  “He sure seems to like you.”

Link looked down at the wolf following him even while he rode upon Epona.  He didn’t mind the canine took to him so easily, but it would be tough to explain to his parents why this creature had become his new companion. 

Twilight looked up at him, almost as though he was smiling, and let out a bark.

Link nodded to the princess, agreeing that the beast seemed taken with him.

“And he’s got such blue eyes.  Do you think maybe he’s part dog?”

A shrug from Link.  He didn’t really know.  The wolf did indeed look odd, and it was smarter than any other animal he had known aside from Epona.  Twilight would often keep watch with Link during the night or help him track down game for hunting.  There was even a moment where he helped Zelda look through her photos on her Sheikah Slate in order to observe some plant life she had seen days before.  Every day they travelled together Link found something new about the beast that made him wonder whether he was even a wolf at all.

It would not be the first time he had seen a creature disguise themselves to avoid capture.

Twilight let out a happy bark, running up ahead towards a few cliffs.  They were nearing Zora’s Domain and the cliffs around the area were becoming larger as they got closer.  Link wouldn’t let on how excited he was to be back at the Domain again, though he thought for a moment that Twilight could feel his excitement.

Zelda giggled again.  “He’s so full of energy!  It reminds me of a child!”

The wolf began to chase a dragonfly now, barking happily.  This made Link smile as it reminded him of Aryll and her fascination with fireflies.  She would sometimes stay up late so she could go out and catch one, only for Link to find her passed out on the porch before she could even attempt to try.  Seeing her dedication, he decided to catch a few for her and let them loose in her room when she was unaware.  The absolute delight on her face made his heart soar and forget about his own problems just long enough to enjoy the scene.

He missed those times with Aryll.

Zelda suddenly stopped her horse.  “Oh dear.”

Link trotted up to her side, looking down over the small cliff where she had been looking.  To his chagrin, the King had decided to take a visit to the Domain as well with his father’s brigade along for the ride.  If either of them saw they were here instead of back at the castle where Zelda was supposed to be training, there would be hell to pay.

Unfortunately, it would seem neither of them would be able to sneak away fast enough as Twilight’s barking caught Gared’s attention.  Link couldn’t see much of his face, but the scowl was hard to miss.

The King noticed soon afterwards and waved them down almost immediately.  Zelda tensed before taking the lead while Link followed close behind.  Twilight noticed they were moving and so followed along as well.

The soldiers in the brigade immediately held up their blades at the wolf, making Twilight perk his ears at the odd behaviour.  No snarling or reeling back in fear.  Just plain curiosity.

Link dismounted his horse, Twilight taking to his side almost immediately.  He said nothing as he continued to follow Zelda while she remained on horseback.  When she did dismount, it was before her father and she stood straight as an arrow.

“Father,” she began, trying to meet his angry eyes, “I can explain my reason for being here…”

“Zelda,” he interjected, “I have told you time and again to quit wasting your time with the Divine Beasts and the Guardians.  They are not your responsibility.  Not until you have mastered the sealing power within you.”

“I understand, father.  But Vah Ruta…”

 _“I’m at fault, your Majesty.”_   Link interrupted, greatly upsetting his father by getting in-between the two.  It wasn’t much of an interruption as he had only signed the words, but it caught the King’s attention before Zelda could finish her own sentence.

The King stepped towards him.  “And what is it you mean by that?”

Link was truly pushing it right now.  A knight, much less one who was supposed to protect the Princess, should not be speaking to the King in such a familiar manner.  He was supposed to kneel and be silent, never talking back and always taking orders without complaint.

But this wasn’t Zelda’s fault.

He signed again.  _“I convinced Urbosa to lead the Princess into coming here.  I was being selfish.  Please do not blame her.”_

There was a moment of silence, where Link could see his father looking away with a hand over his eyes in embarrassment, and were it not for the comforting presence of Twilight he might have felt every muscle in his body tense at such a quiet moment.  He never spoke out of turn like this, not wanting to give the King a reason to be cross with him.  Link just wanted to get his job done and not have to worry about his head being placed on a platter.

The King looked as if he were about to command something, perhaps for Link to be punished or something, when Twilight let out a bark.  This made most of the men jump, a few soldiers raising their blades once more, but they relaxed when they saw he was holding a large stick in his mouth while his tail wagged happily.

The wolf placed the stick in front of the King, spinning around happily in order to get attention from him.

The King, surprisingly, kneeled down to get a better look at the canine.  “Is this a new pet, daughter?”

Zelda surprisingly smiled sheepishly.  “Well… not for me.  He’s Link’s companion.”

Link internalized the groan.  The last thing he needed was more fodder to be punished.

The King, however, looked rather interested in the beast.  “He certainly doesn’t look like any wolf I’ve seen.  Such strange colouring.  Oh dear,” he said as he found the chain around Twilight’s paw, “and he was a prisoner as well.  And you say he’s Link’s?”

As if to confirm it, the wolf jumped into Link’s arms, giving the Hylian a few licks that made him reel back a little.  Twilight had never done anything like this before.  He had remained calm and relatively together throughout their entire ride here.

The Kin chuckled at the scene, standing up once more.  “He seems like a friendly beast, a good match for you.  Every boy needs a dog – or in this case a wolf – and if he can protect my Zelda then I consider him an honorary soldier.”  He then turned to his daughter.  “You may come with us to look over the Devine Beast but please consider your training.  The Domain has a Goddess statue there that can be used to help you if you visit upon it.  Am I understood?”

Zelda’s hands clasped together.  “Yes father!  I understand!  Thank you!”

The King nodded, taking his daughter gently by the shoulder to guide her towards the tents where they would be staying for the night. 

Link breathed a sigh of relief, still holding Twilight up by his front paws.  The wolf had been a life saver and managed to get him out of trouble.  No matter how odd he was, Twilight could be his companion for all eternity if he continued this up.

However, it would seem he couldn’t help with _all_ the trouble.

Link jumped when he felt a strong hand on his shoulder, looking over to see his father with stern eyes and a face that could freeze over death mountain.

The man said nothing as he guided Link over to the tents the soldiers were using, finding an empty one where they could speak in private.

And so began the onslaught.

“What were you thinking?”  The man said sternly once they were alone.  “I have told you time and again never to get between them.  Whether or not this was your fault you as a knight should not speak up when the Royal family is speaking.  How many more times must this be said?”

Link, once again, said nothing.  He had heard this and much more since he had first become a knight, and each time he heard it there was a part of him that felt like it was getting hit again and again by a bat.  His father never used to speak to him like this, never demanding anything more than for Link to do his best.  But now that best wasn’t good enough, and it slowly drove Link to the brink of depression.

But what was he supposed to do?  This was his father, and the head officer of the royal guard.  He couldn’t say anything back.

Gared let out a heavy sigh, hand on face once again in exhaustion and embarrassment.  “Link, you are the Knight chosen by the Sword that Seals the Darkness.  Yet even knowing this you can’t grow up and act like a Knight should.  The world is depending on you and yet you go galivanting with the Princess to Goddess knows where, and you bring along a dangerous animal as well!  What part of this is proper for a Knight?  What part in anything you did is what’s expected of you?  Protect the Princess, then help her to seal Ganon away.  That is it!  Am I clear?!”

Not a word from Link.  Just another nod to his endless list of nods to things he agreed to with his father.

Gared sighed at the motion.  “Good.  Now go back to work and don’t let me catch you goofing off.”

He left without another word leaving Link inside the tent, alone and beaten down for yet another day.  He had gotten used to this from his father, cherishing the days when his mother was here and could at least lighten the impact a bit.  However, when it was full force like it was today, it just felt like another hit from an enemy he had to fall in order to protect the Princess.

Only, he couldn’t fight back with this enemy.

He sat down on the cot, giving himself a moment to breathe and forget about the harsh tones in his father’s voice.  Twilight had come in moments later and slinked his way to sit in front of him.  a paw came on to rest on his knee, almost like he was saying that he was here for Link, but it was hard for the Hylian to believe that.  No one was really here for him.  No one could understand how this made him feel.

If he had become anyone else, a soldier in the army or even a damn baker, his father would not have been so harsh on him for the choices he made.  But as he was the Hero of Hyrule, there came certain expectations that he wasn’t sure he could fulfil.  He had to protect the princess, he had to protect Hyrule, he had to protect his father and mother, Aryll, the King, the Champions, EVERYBODY!  He didn’t have a choice.  Everything he truly wanted in life he had to set aside because he was expected to protect the world.

And because he was protecting them… he couldn’t protect himself.

Twilight let out a low whine, claws digging lightly into his knee.  If Link didn’t know any better he would think this wolf was actually trying to help him in some way.  But as smart as he was, Twilight was still just a wolf.  He couldn’t help him with what Link was feeling.  He could only sit there and be an ear to speak to.

If only Link had the courage to speak again.


	6. Chapter 6

_Your son has vastly improved since the last time I saw him.”_

_Gared let out a hearty laugh.  “Indeed he has.  Won’t be long now before he comes after my job.”_

_Link grinned in return to this, blocking another attack by one of the soldiers he was training with.  The last thing he wanted was to take his father’s place in the military, but he was happy to see he was proving himself worthy of praise now.  If all went well, he might be able to leave Castle Town on his own to explore all Hyrule had to offer._

_He certainly hoped for this._

_The training fields in Castle Town wasn’t exactly Link’s favourite place to practice his swordsmanship, finding the greatest experience he obtained was from travelling with his father.  However, this did give him a chance to showcase his special abilities to everyone who visited and watched the soldiers go on with their daily routines.  Many never thought that Link, being as small as he was, would be able to make it up the ranks so quickly._

_They were always shocked to see the little Hylian take on whoever stepped in his way, and applauded him every time he proved his worth by taking down one soldier after another.  Now that he was seventeen it was a little less amazing to see – considering the first soldier he took out when he was four – but considering his small size it was still incredible to see him so fast and able to show his prowess._

_He took down the soldier with one quick swoosh of his blade, leaving the poor man on his back and heaving.  He was about to take the final blow – which would only have been the blade nicking at the neck since they weren’t fighting for blood – when a horn rang out that caught everyone’s attention._

_From the main entrance to the fields the soldiers could see the King approaching with his daughter, Zelda, while a large Guardian was following close behind them.  A few of the Sheikah were in control of the machine, but Link had been told these things could fight autonomously if the need be it.  He wasn’t so sure that this was a safe idea, having seen the things spit a blue beam of light that nearly had the heads of a few of its handlers, but it wasn’t his choice whether to use them or not._

_The King, and the Princess, both wanted them for this upcoming battle with Ganon._

_The King stopped before them, Link and the soldiers all bowing, while Gared gave a curt nod._

_“Your majesty.  You are looking well.”_

_The King nodded.  “I am feeling well.  With more Guardians being uncovered by the day we seem to have a bigger advantage against the Calamity.  How are your soldiers faring?”_

_“They are well,” the man replied, gesturing to Link who stood at the wave of his hand, “and I suppose I have my son to thank for this.  He’s proven to the others in my regime not to judge books by their covers.”_

_“I’ll say.”  The elder man spoke up, looking over Link curiously.  “I’ve heard rumours, young man, that you are a force to be reckoned with.  That your size is misleading those into believing you are weak.  What say you to these accusations?”_

_Link, though unsure of how to answer this, stood up straighter.  “I believe they are correct.  I may be young, and not as tall as my father…” he grinned a little too self-righteously, “…but I know I can best the rest of them.”_

_The King laughed heartily at this.  “Be sure not to let your pride be your undoing.  You’re a strong man, I see it in your eyes…”_

_The King went on to say more but Link’s attention was elsewhere.  While the elder Hylian had been speaking the Guardian behind him and his daughter seemed to be twitching a bit.  The Sheikah who were supposed to control it were finding difficulty in doing so, leaving a sense of fear run through Link’s blood._

_The Princess took notice of this as well, which grabbed her father’s attention.  “Is everything alright?”_

_“Yes, Princess.”  Came one of the Sheikah soldier’s words.  “I believe the Guardian is just…”_

_A loud whirring filled the air, the head of the Guardian beginning to spin about.  Everyone had to take a step back now as the legs began shuddering and stomping, making the ground shake.  The King demanded for the machine to be turned off or at the least taken away from them.  But the soldiers could do nothing but watch as the head of the Guardian finally stopped spinning, locking onto the Princess._

_In a matter of moments there came a beeping sound, the faint red light bursting from the Guardian’s eye.  It was aiming to strike._

_It was aiming at Zelda._

_Without thinking Link grabbed his shield, jumping out from behind the fear-struck princess, and held it up between them in preparation for the beam._

_The blue light shot out and the world went slow once more for Link.  He had become used to this odd power of his, to slow down time just enough to get in a few good hits, and it helped him with most of his training throughout his life._

_He just hoped it would help here._

_The beam hit his shield, forcing him back a little bit, but he managed to deflect it straight back at the Guardian and obliterate it into pieces._

Then he woke up.

He felt the fur of Twilight beneath his cot, his hand having hung over the edge in order to softly pet the canine as he fell into slumber.  He hadn’t dreamed about this event in his life for some time.  The event that changed his life forever, and ruined any chance he had at ever seeing the world as more than the Princess’ glorified dog.

He looked down at the wolf under his cot, the fur of his head just touching his fingers.  He wished he could be like Twilight.  Free to come and go as he pleased, no collar or ties to hold him down.  He wanted to be free, to have the space to roam and not have to worry about anything.  Yes, if he roamed he would miss his family terribly.  He would miss Aryll and his mother, even his father though not so much the berating he faced on a near weekly basis.  But he would be free.

Link felt selfish for wanting this.  He felt selfish for feeling so trapped in a place he never even wanted to begin with.  He had wanted freedom to come and go, but that would mean abandoning his duties as a soldier… and the chosen hero.

He finally got out of bed, grabbing Twilight’s attention.  It was much too early right now to begin packing up for their final leg of the journey into Zora’s Domain, but it wasn’t too early to go hunting for something he could eat.  Zelda had tried to join him yesterday when he went searching for food, saying she wanted to know the ins and outs of hunting for herself, but she managed to scare away the food more often than he would have were he alone.

So he took off in search of food, hoping there would be something crawling about the mountain to eat.  Even if it was a lizard it was better than nothing.

Though he hoped for a boar.

Twilight joined him, being silent as a snail as they ventured on into the woods.  It was close to the river so there had to be at least one or two animals looking for a drink.  Link wouldn’t say he took joy in hunting animals, but he did enjoy the peace and quiet he had when it came to the hunting.  It was the only alone time he had and even that was sometimes butchered because the Princess joined him most of the time.

He found a stag taking a drink by the river, calm and unassuming while it took its fill.  There was enough meat on its bones to last them the rest of the journey – and maybe to set aside for Twilight – so Link got a bit closer, his aim on point.  If he wanted to cheat he could have just slowed the world around him down enough to make the shots count, but he liked the challenge in fighting them within reality’s realm.

He stepped closer, keeping his surroundings within his sight.  He didn’t want to make a sound and scare of the beast.

Just as he let the arrow loose, thinking he had the buck within his grasp, there came a loud splash from inside the river that made the buck rear up and out of shot.  It then ran off and down the cliffside where Link wouldn’t be able to catch it.

A low, angry growl escaped him as he looked to see who had been the one to make him lose his kill.  He found it was a Zora, and a large one at that, with red skin and a large tail on his head.  He seemed to be feasting on a fish he had caught, though after seeing the angry-looking Hylian his food sat forgotten in his hands.

He noticed the bow in Link’s hand.  “Oh!  My deepest apologies!  Were you hunting?!  By the Goddess I should have been more careful.  Please, accept my apology!”

The way he spoke sounded familiar to Link though his anger was still plastered over his curiosity.

Twilight trotted up to the Zora, taking a sniff while the water dweller only smiled.

“Ah, what a lovely beast!  Is he your companion?  If so, you are lucky to have such a wonderful friend in your corner!”  He pat the wolf lovingly, making Twilight bark happily.  “I do apologise profusely for scaring off your prey.  I can understand being a bit miffed at losing such a feast.  Tell you what, how about I scoop up some fish for you and your little friend here?!  My way of apology!”

Twilight looked to Link with another happy bark, making the Hylian sigh and give a nod.

The Zora smiled widely, jumping up from the water to dive back in without another word.  It didn’t take long for him to grab as much fish as he could then return to Link waiting by the shore with his satchel open and ready to collect the fish.

The red Zora’s smile widened at Link’s impressed face.  “I am the best swimmer in all of Zora’s domain!  And a pretty good fisher as well.  This happens to be the best spot to catch the best and heartiest fish in the Domain!  So I brought you as much as I could!  Do you forgive me?”

Link, surprisingly, let out a chuckle along with a nod.

The Zora’s face lit up, his arm coming up to give a slight pump while his sharp teeth shone through his bright smile.  “Splendid!”

Link was taken aback, his memories starting to come back to him.  A young Zora, just a bit taller than him, with that same bright smile and large tail he could practically use as shade.  This couldn’t have been…

Link didn’t think as he spoke the name, “Sidon?”

The Zora, a little shocked to hear the voice, swam a bit closer.  “Yes, that would indeed be… …oh.  Wait a moment here.”

He brought up a hand to fiddle with Link’s hair a bit. 

Another, bright smile.  “Link!  By the Goddess, I barely recognized you!”

Link could say the same about Sidon.

The last he saw the Zora prince he was only just an inch taller than Link and scrawny as all sin.  His tail was so large he was tripping over it every chance it could get in the way, and he certainly didn’t have this plethora of muscles on his being.  Sidon was much taller now as well, a practical tower that made Link feel even smaller than he felt with anyone else.  He had certainly had an amazing growth spurt over the past few years, and his attitude was much kinder and more positive than before.  He could remember Sidon feeling a bit overwhelmed and unsure of himself at times, almost to the point of pitiful.  But now… he was just so different!

The Zora prince leapt out of the water and onto his feet, the sheer size of him almost scaring Link.  Before he had a chance to fully look over the Zora he was swept up into a tight bear-hug that got Twilight barking mad with joy.

“Ah!  It is so good to see you again, my friend!  I had thought you forgot about us Zora after you left, even with all your letters!”

Link shook his head, now bright and happy to see his old friend was here.

 _“Never.”_   He signed.

Sidon cocked his head quizzically.  “Why the sign language?  You spoke just fine a moment ago.”

Link, now being perched on Sidon’s shoulder, scratched at his head in embarrassment before signing again.  _“It’s a long story.  One you wouldn’t be interested in.  But I should thank you and Mipha for teaching it to me.  It helps a lot.”_

“Well, we Zora have a plethora of knowledge at our fingertips.  And I’m sure you of all people can benefit from such a talent.  But tell me, why are you here?  Did you come to visit?”

_“More or less.  The Princess wants to see the Divine Beast Vah Ruta, and I have to accompany her.”_

“I see.  Well then, you must take me to your camp so I can show you and her along the way.  It isn’t a treacherous journey, but I would enjoy getting to speak with you more about your adventures!”

_“I don’t have a lot to tell you, but I’m sure Zelda and my father would appreciate the escort.”_

“Ah, so the King is here as well if your father is around.  My word, things will be exciting at the Domain!  We have Master Revali up there as well with Daruk!”

_“Really?  Why’s that?”_

As Sidon began walking towards the camp, Twilight showing the way, Sidon explained.  “My sister thought it would be nice to have them over so she could get to know the other Champions better.  She invited Lady Urbosa, but she won’t be making it until much later.  I think it was rather nice of her to do.”

_“It can’t hurt.  Though, Revali doesn’t seem to be as into this as the rest of them are.”_

“He seems like a proud Rito, this is true.  But there’s no better way to the heart than good hospitality.”

_“Unless you’re me.  In which case manners fly out the door.  Quite literally with Revali.”_

“I’m sure he just needs some time to come to terms with your role.  I’ve heard you will be sealing the darkness as well, so he must understand your role is as important as anyone’s.”

Link didn’t bother to tell him about how he didn’t want this, remaining silent about the subject once again since there was no changing his future from this. 

When they got back to camp, soldiers waking up while the King and Zelda readied their things to get going once more, the majority of the camp was shocked to see Link join them on the shoulder of the large Zora Prince.  Link’s father was most surprised given this was the first time Link had gone off on his own and let down a few of his walls in order to have some enjoyment in the adventure.

Sidon smiled to the lot of them.  “It is an honour to meet you all!  I am Prince Sidon od the Zora!”  He turned to the King now.  “And if you will have me, your majesty, I would like to be your guide!”

Link grinned at the positive Zora, his eyes falling upon everyone else from down below.

Zelda grinned in return, stepping up to the Zora.

“It would be a pleasure to have you, Sidon.”


	7. Chapter 7

Coming up upon the Zora’s Domain, Sidon having led the way with a bright smile and chipper attitude, Link felt as though he were home again.  He spent a lot of his time training here when he was much younger, and he had missed those he had come to know while he had lived amongst them.  Unfortunately, it would seem many of the Zora were much taller than him and had taken up roles in guarding the royal chambers where King Dorephan was located.  Link was trying his best not to show it, but he was ecstatic to be back and to be able to speak with his old friends once again.

Zelda remained poised, keeping her head up as she followed her father to Dorephan’s chambers.  She did look to Link once or twice, probably wondering what he was thinking now that he was here and able to speak with those he had been missing for some time.  She didn’t look all that happy, her eyes as sombre as ever what with the looming darkness over her abilities not coming forth, but when she saw Twilight take an interest in the hopping frogs – the wolf greatly enjoying hopping about with them – she gave into her grin and continued onward.

They were led up the steps towards Dorephan’s chambers, Link thinking about the faint memories he had of the large Zora that had welcomed him in as one of his own.  He remembered playing with Sidon in the palace while the elders tried to wrangle them together, the Zora King laughing as they continued to run about and ignore those who would dare to get in the way of their fun.  Link could remember Muzu and his wrinkled face glaring at the two like they were a blight on the world.  He had even made a remark about how he would leave the Domain if Sidon did not act like a proper prince and buck up.  Both he and Sidon weren’t too sad to see him go.

Though Mipha was the first to calm his fins and convinced him to stay.

When Link did see Mipha, Sidon immediately bringing him to her, he was all smiles at how happy and worry-free she looked.  She was coming into her own with how easily she took to the Divine Beast Vah Ruta, though she did look mighty tired from the extra training she had to endure.  She was aware of Link’s unusual quietness, and the sign language he liked to use above his own voice, so explaining this to her would be no real issue.  She didn’t quite feel the same way he did in this mess that he had been roped into, with her own Divine Beast how could she not feel pride in taking part in all this, but she understood what he felt when he wrote to her and asked for her opinion on what he was forced into.

Because he had her to talk to, he didn’t feel quite so alone anymore.

They came upon King Dorephan, the large Zora – larger than any Zora really – looking down upon the group with gentle eyes.

“It is a fine sight to see you, King Rhoam.  You and your beautiful daughter, Zelda.  I welcome you into our Domain with open fins.”  He then caught sight of Link, his smile widening.  “And you as well, old friend!  You and your father!  It’s been some time since you were last seen running about and causing havoc.  Muzu just had his fins untensed from the months you and my son tortured him!”

Through Dorephan’s laugh Link was grinning sheepishly.  He said not a word, not even signing, as there was no need for it.  The King was as kind and warm as ever, his face alight with comfort and praise.  There was no need to worry when in his presence.

King Dorephan jerked his head a little to look at Gared.  “Ah, and as for you my friend, it would seem you have a visitor or two here.”

Before anyone could ask who it was, there came a high pitched “Big Brother!” before a young girl was squeezing at Link’s hips.  He hadn’t even noticed her before she screeched for him, but he was happy all the same.

He ignored protocol and picked her up, Aryll hugging him around the neck, before his mother appeared with a look of exasperation. 

“She gets it from you, Gared.  I swear.”  She said tiredly while walking into the room.

“My dear, why have you come to the Domain?”  Gared asked.  “I thought you were heading home.”

“I was, but then this little one” she gestured to Aryll, “heard from a few soldiers that you were going to be here.  As much as I enjoy my home, it’s hard to say no to a child begging to come see the Domain.  Especially one so cute.”

Link silently whispered praise to his little sister and the exemplary job she did in guilting their mother into an adventure.  The goddesses only knew she needed one after being cooped up in Hateno for so long.

Link could hardly believe it when he was told, but he learned when he was younger that his mother was an adventurer before she met his father.  The two met while she was travelling across Hyrule to witness the sights and he offered her a ride into the closest village.  She told him to buzz off, the two got into an argument, then that argument came to a quick halt when a bokoblin jumped out and tried to attack them.  Marella was a fierce fighter, taking the monster down in one fell swoop while Gared finished it off with his blade.

He didn’t know much else about what happened between the two, but it wasn’t long after this fight that they fell in love.  Link found the story adorable in its own odd way, and they had been together for many years now.  More than he had been alive, he was sure.

Gared let out a sigh, his eyes softening to his wife’s proud features.  “Well, Link was four when he was brought here.  I’m sure she can handle herself among the Zora.  But we are here on business…”

“Say no more,” she interjected, turning to Aryll, “come along, my little firefly.  The men need to speak privately.”

The little girl in Link’s arms whined.  “But momma…”

Link leaned in to whisper to her.  “I’ll meet you by the inn next to the main courtyard before sunset.  We can go on an adventure then, okay?”

Aryll immediately nodded, clamouring down from her brother’s arms in order to run off with a wave of her hand.  Marella was happy to see her go peacefully, giving her son a quiet look that screamed ‘thank you’ then off she went as well to tend to the young girl.

Sidon let out a chuckle.  “You take to the big brother role rather well.  I suppose my sister is to thank for that.  I know she had a few stories to tell about me while we were growing up.”

The shorter Zora, though still the elder of the two, nudged her brother playfully.  “You certainly did not make things easy on me, little Sidon.  I lost track of you so many times I’m surprised at all you still listen to me.”

Dorephan let out a hearty laugh.  “My children, though you make me smile joyfully, we do have guests.  Please save the squabbling for later.”

Sidon beamed at his father, Mipha’s sweet little grin made even cuter as she hugged her trident close.  It was clear the two still had a strong bond with each other, even after many years.  Link knew they were much older than him at this point – much, MUCH older – but he still saw himself and Aryll in the way they interacted with each other.

And knowing he would get to spend some time with his sister today made this visit all the better.

 

 

Zelda was happy to follow along with Link when it came to the afternoon and he was fulfilling his promise to meet with his sister.  Sidon had also come along for the journey as he wanted to show Aryll one of the best places to learn how to swim.  She didn’t know how yet, so she was all for the idea to learn so she could swim with the Zora one day when she was older.  Link was happy to join her and watch her progress from afar while Zelda researched some of the flora and fauna in the surrounding area.

Link watched Aryll from the side, noticing how patient Sidon was with her doggy-paddles that vastly differed form Sidon’s streamline swimming.  He could hear Zelda make remarks to herself as she captured more pictures on her Sheikah Slate.  He didn’t really know what was fascinating her so much, but as long as she was safe then things couldn’t be too bad. 

The Princess suddenly sat beside him with a look that mimicked a child having been given a delicious piece of cake.  She had something in her hands, her smile all too telling what it was she was going to say next.

 _‘Here we go,’_ Link thought to himself.

Zelda crept closer.  “Now Link, I know you’ve expressed an unwilling to try certain substances in the past, as more than a few attempts have left you ill and in need of recovery, but I happen to have found a rare species that would in no doubt raise your skills to their utmost potential!”  She opened her palms to reveal a blue frog that had oddly large feet.  “So!  Will you try it!?  Just this one last time!?”

He glanced between her and the frog, the creature looking at him with confused eyes that seemed much less intelligent than say Epona’s or Twilight’s.

The wolf himself sniffed at the frog before gagging, giving Link all the motivation to do what he did next.

 _“Forgive me, Princess.”_   He stated with his hands before smacking the frog out her hands, the creature landing somewhere in the water.  Never to be seen again.

Zelda huffed at the action.  “Well, that was rather rude.  You could have just said no.”

He said nothing in return, though he couldn’t stop the smirk from playing at his lips. 

A bout of silence passed over them, only broken by Sidon’s positive words of encouragement that got Aryll to keep swimming.  She was happy to receive such positivity, and her laughter filled the air when Sidon would scoop her up every time she managed to swim to him on her own.

It made Link smile.

Zelda let out a breath.  “You’re truly lucky to have such a wonderful family.  I wish I had a sister to dote upon.”

 _“You can borrow mine.”_   Link signed jokingly.  _“She likes to talk about you.  She says I’m lucky to be guarding you.”_

“And is that how you feel?”  She dared to ask, eyes almost daring him to answer.

Link, for the most part, stayed quiet.  It’s not that he didn’t want to answer, he just didn’t know how.  He could tell her the truth and say he would rather be out in the wild and exploring everything Hyrule had to offer, but at the same time it was considered and honour to serve the Royal family so closely.  He knew this and more, and he didn’t hate his job. 

He just hated that this would be the norm for his whole life.

Zelda sighed.  “No, don’t answer that.  I already know the truth.  I’ve been cruel to you and insufferable.  The fact that you are here and conversing with me at all is a miracle.  I do not deserve such kindness.  However, if you will permit me to ask this… why is it that you remain silent when you are capable of words?  Why do you not speak?”

This was another question he wasn’t sure he could answer.  He didn’t know if the princess could understand.  He knew she understood being asked to complete a large task, to be someone she was unsure she could be, but the difference between her and he were miles apart.  She was born into the role that would seal the darkness, yet he was chosen for it.  Her power was meant for her, while his was just dumb luck.  A sword that sealed the darkness choosing a tiny Hylian like him?  It must have been a mistake.  It must have been.  He didn’t want this job, he didn’t want to be trapped.  He wasn’t a hero.

He wasn’t.

Another sigh from the princess.  “I apologise.  If you cannot answer…”

“It’s not fair, is it.” 

The princess jumped at hearing his voice, her eyes falling upon him in awe.  “What do you…?”

He looked up at the sky, the cliffs and waterfalls surrounding them completely.  “It’s not fair to be asked to do something so monstrously large.  To seal an evil away that will only come back again and again until it annihilates us completely.  But, we go through with it anyway because that’s what’s asked of us.  You have to unlock your power… and…” he trailed off for a moment, looking down again, “I have to be prepared to give my life.  The thought is terrifying, but it’s more terrifying to those around me.  So I keep my thoughts to myself.  I stay silent because it’s easier to bear the weight of the world in silence than to fight against it.  Silence is my way of moping, I guess.  It bothers everyone else but it also keeps their minds off the Calamity.  It’s both selfish… and yet selfless.  I can’t explain it any other way.”

The low whine from Twilight had Link patting his head to calm him, the wolf nuzzling in closer.  Zelda remained quiet, her eyes downcast at the way he had explained himself.  He didn’t expect her to understand what he was feeling, though he was glad to see her taking an interest.

The Princess let out a hum.  “I… understand.  Thank you for telling me.”

“Big brother!”  Came Aryll’s excited screech, getting the young Hylian to look up with a proud smile.

The little girl ran up to him, giving him a tight hug.  “Sidon says I’ll be swimming like a Zora in no time!  I can’t wait to come back tomorrow and learn more!”

Link pulled her into his lap, chuckling at her zeal.  He then brought his hands up to sign.

_“Perhaps you could help me guard the princess tomorrow.  I’m sure she would enjoy the company.”_

Zelda immediately jumped in with a cheerful smile of her own.  “I would indeed like the company!  We could have a girl’s day together, just you and me!”  She then looked to Link.  “In fact, I order you to take the day off tomorrow and spend the day with the other Champions!”

Sidon, who had joined them moments later, seemed enthralled with the idea.  “Mipha was just talking about doing such when Urbosa arrived!  I say go for it!  I’ll even join you!”

Aryll, giddy about getting to spend time with the princess by herself, tapped at Link’s shoulder.  “Wouldn’t that be nice, Link!?”

The Hylian looked between the three of them, seeing he was outnumbered in this situation.  Most times when he was outnumbered, however, he went in full force and took down the oncoming assault without a second thought.  But, considering one was giving him an order, and the other two had those large and pleading eyes that seemed to scream adorable at him, there wasn’t much for him to do but give in and enjoy a day to himself.

Hopefully the other Champions would see it the same way.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

 

Link didn’t really understand the other Champions.  They seemed to take to their roles almost effortlessly.  Sure, Daruk had a bit of a hiccup with controlling his Divine Beast, but he was more upbeat and comfortable with the idea of taking on Ganon than Link ever would be.  Mipha was a bit more shy about the idea, but she still voiced her opinions where he could not.  Revali was as proud as ever, and Urbosa – though not here today – was usually confident about the situation. 

Link envied them a little bit.  They didn’t have to worry about things like disappointing anyone since their tribes or families were already proud of them.  Mipha was a healer unlike any other, and she had the awe of her people behind her as well as the praise of her father.  Daruk was a fantastic warrior who proved himself in battle several times over, Revali holding the same title as he too was a distinguished warrior of the Rito.  Urbosa was her people’s chief, unyielding and courageous in all she did.  These four were already far in their lives with titles and praise among those closest to them.

Link, however, was not.

Link was just a Hylian.  A skilled swordsman, maybe.  But nothing more.  He had a lot to prove and much to gain in this coming battle.  Revali liked to grouse about how he didn’t have that big of a role in sealing Ganon away, but what he didn’t realize was that he had a village of Rito cheering him on from the sidelines.  Link may have had his sister and mother, but he knew what the other Hylian soldiers were saying.  He got lucky, he was too young, too small, too childish, he didn’t have the schooling, the training, the list went on and on.  Some part of him knew this was why his father was hard on him.  He wanted to see Link succeed and prove them all wrong.

Though even knowing this, on some small level, Link still felt that harsh mental beating every time his father would berate him over trivial things.  Even today he had gotten a stern word from the man because he wasn’t protecting the princess.  Zelda herself had to come in and tell him that she had allowed Link the day off to converse with the other champions.  That had softened the blow, but Link was far from happy at having to be saved by the princess of all people just because he was too worried to speak up for himself.

“Link, are you alright?”

Mipha’s words got him out of his trance, his eyes meeting hers as the wash of shame and frustration melted away.  He nodded in return to her words but continued to say nothing.  He was at ease just being able to listen to the group.

Daruk let out a gravelly murmur.  “Geez, little guy.  You’re more quiet today than usual.  Something on your mind?”

Once again, not a word.  Not even a sign.  He simply shook his head and pat Twilight’s fur down.  Daruk was not pleased to see the canine at first, his usual fear of them making his protection shield bubble up, but after a while he calmed down.  It helped that Twilight kept his distance from the Goron, possibly as a way to make him feel safe.

Sidon let out his own murmur, a hand coming upon the wolf’s head.  “I’m sure our knight here is just tired from the long trip.  Having to care for the princess must be an arduous task after all.”  He let out a chuckle.  “I even noticed she tried to make you eat a frog.  Dare I ask what that was about?”

Mipha surprisingly took the question for Link.  “Actually, little brother, some of the frogs here in the Domain contain properties that help with one’s abilities.  They could advance your speed, your defense, strengthen your mind, you name it.  Perhaps Link is a suitable candidate to try some of them out and see where it ends him.”

Sidon said something that sounded like fascination, though Link didn’t hear it all too well.  His mind was elsewhere again, eyes gazing out the window of the parlour where they were situated for tea.  He heard Revali’s unimpressed harrumph about the idea of Link being more suitable than him, but the Hylian doubted the Rito would actually _want_ to eat a frog to make the princess happy.

Though, weirder people do exist.

There suddenly came a knock and before anyone could answer it did Urbosa walk in with a proud smile on her face.  It would seem she arrived to the party earlier than expected, causing Mipha’s smile to widen at the surprise.

“Lady Urbosa!  You’ve come earlier than expected!  I didn’t think you would be here for another week!”

“Well, I heard some of my people speak about a few Yiga members going after the Princess so I decided to venture out and get a good look at how far they’ve spread.”  The large woman looked to Link.  “Though I shouldn’t be worried.  You dispatched with them rather easily.  Or so I’ve heard.”

Link nodded, hand still on Twilight’s fur.

Urbosa let out a laugh.  “I knew I could count on you, boy.  You go above and beyond when it comes to carrying out your duties.  And I must say, you look rather calm since the last time I saw you.  Have the waters here been helping?”

Link still didn’t say anything, but he gave a sheepish smile.  This was enough for Urbosa to nod at, her red hair falling from her ties a bit as she did.

“I’m glad to see you looking so relaxed.”

“I do admit, the Domain has its charms.”  Revali confessed, ruffling his feathers a bit.  “But do pardon me if I don’t take you lot up on a swim.  Rito weren’t meant for the water and we can barely fly when it rains out.  Though these interesting dishes you have are surprisingly splendid.  We don’t have a lot of fish in our own village, you understand.”

“Thank you, Revali!”  Mipha replied with a chipper tone.  “Would you like the recipe?”

The Rito went to answer but was stopped dead by Daruk’s loud chomping.  Since the Gorons didn’t eat a lot of regular food, preferring rocks and gems, Sidon had gone out to find the Goron champion some stone to feast on.  Daruk seemed to enjoy it, though Link wasn’t sure what it was Gorons saw in eating rocks and pebbles.

The large champion pat his stomach.  “I’d first like to know where you got all these delicious stones!  Nothing like it in the mines back home.  It’s almost sweeter.”

Sidon took the question, though once again Link didn’t pay attention to it.  His mind wandered out the window again, hand lazily grazing the fur underneath his fingers.  The day was calm and cool, the sky a bright blue just peaking over the cliff-face.  He felt peaceful watching the sky, his mind drifting further and further into blankness before settling upon a memory.

Once again, a memory that was not his.

There were birds this time.  Big as a horse and able to be ridden.  There was a red one that he seemed familiar with, then a blue one that matched along with the red.  He could feel wind in his face, the heart-dropping excitement as he fell through the air only to be saved by one of those birds.  He could hear music in the back of his mind, a soft melody played on a stringed instrument.  He could hear soft voices speaking to him in the back of his mind, warm hands embracing him.  There were moments of desperation as well, fear and malice clutching at his skin.  Those moments fled soon enough, however, and he was back to the sky once more.

He had these memories before.  But these ones seemed so far out of reach from the others.  Almost like it was just a story he once heard someone read to him.  He could only really remember seeing the birds where with the other things he could remember them by listening or feeling.  It was an odd sensation, and it had him immobilized sometimes just from thought alone.

One of the voices he heard was odd.  It was almost mechanical, like one of the guardians was speaking to him.  He wasn’t sure what to think of it, but he knew he had heard that voice before many times over.  Be it when he had memories of large waters or memories of traversing the land.  He had heard it all throughout those memories as well.

But from where?

Link felt a hand on his shoulder and he jumped, heart racing for a moment as he realized it was just Sidon trying to catch his attention. 

The large Zora smiled sheepishly.  “My apologies, Link.  I was just wondering if you would like to go for a walk?  The others seem to have gotten into a spat.”

They had? 

Link looked to the other Champions and found Revali had indeed started a tiff with Daruk over something he hadn’t heard or cared to hear. Mipha was trying to calm them, Urbosa stopping her so they could have it out and let it calm down naturally.  This didn’t make the Hylian comfortable in the least, so he decided to leave with Sidon.

If only to save his own sanity a bit.

They left without anyone noticing, Twilight joining them though keeping silent along with Link.  As soon as they were out of the room the tension was down and the two relaxed a little.

“My word they can get vocal.”  Sidon responded in slight pain.  “I don’t know how you stand it.”

Link gave a shrug, hand coming down to pat the wolf.

The large Zora smiled at him.  “Well then, shall we?”

Sidon led him down the hallway, windows opened to the large bodies of water around them.  If one could they would be able to slip out through these windows and dive right into the water.  Link thought about it a few times, thinking about the drop and how far the water even went below them.  Those thoughts were quickly put on hold though when he remembered he was here to protect Zelda.

Although, with being given the day off, those thoughts soon came back to him.

Sidon seemed to be a mind reader, his face lighting up with what he was about to say.

“I should take you to my favourite diving spot!  It’s just low enough that one wouldn’t hurt themselves, and high enough to give you a rush!  What do you say?”

Link grinned in return, bringing up his hands.

_“We should do so today, though.  I don’t know that Zelda would give me another day to myself.”_

“Fair enough.  Shall we head there now, then?  I must warn you, I am a champion diver!”

Link let out a chuckle.  _“Prepare to let go of that title!”_

Without another beat they were off, racing down the halls towards the back exit of the main Domain where Sidon led the way to the diving spot.  It didn’t take long to get there, a few minutes at most, and it was indeed a good spot in order to dive with the large outcropping of rocks and shale.  Link wasn’t the best swimmer in Hyrule, Sidon could have that title no problem, but he liked to believe he was one of the better divers.  He wasn’t afraid to jump off high platforms in the slightest, and when he knew he wouldn’t be hurt from the fall he would dare to dive into any water presented to him.

So the day was most spent alongside Sidon, diving into water and enjoying the time they had without responsibilities.  Twilight even jumped in for a swim, his doggy-paddling much more fluid and faster than Link’s, and by the end of the day they two were soaked down to the bone.  Sidon was fine, of course, but he could see the little Hylian shivering just after an hour.

Once Link was done with diving he merely lay back in the water and allowed it to carry him for a bit.  Sidon was currently under the water, trying to fish up a snack for Twilight who had barked at the request.  Link enjoyed this moment of freedom though that annoying thought of this all ending tomorrow was in the back of his mind.  He wished it didn’t have to end so soon.

Sidon resurfaced, carrying a fish in his mouth.  Twilight barked happily as the Zora dropped it in front of him. 

Once that was taken care of, Sidon floated on by beside Link.  Watching him curiously.

“Are you alright, Link?  You’ve been rather unusual as of late.”

Link looked over to him, unsure of what he meant.

Sidon lay back in the water as well, letting his words come freely now.  “You were never this quiet when you were younger.  You had so much to say, so many thoughts to tell.  But, ever since you became a knight… you’ve been off.”

The Hylian let out a sigh, deciding to forgo the sign language for the moment.

“I just have a lot on my mind.  That’s all.”

“Like what?”

He shook his head.  “You wouldn’t understand.”

“That may be, but I can still be an ear to speak to.”  He looked over to Link now.  “Tell me what’s wrong.”

There was a moment of silence where Link wasn’t sure about how to phrase what he was feeling.  Frustration and anger were one thing but he rarely let that engulf him.  it could be shame for not living up to the potential as a proper knight or Champion, but that didn’t bother him either.  What was truly bothering him was the thoughts he had about the Master Sword.  A sword that could help seal the darkness and being back peace to Hyrule.  This had been told to him since he first became a knight.  Since he first pulled the sword from its pedestal.  But it wasn’t the fact he had the Master Sword in his hand that bothered him.

It’s that the sword chose him instead of someone else.

Another sigh from Link.  “Have you ever felt as though you weren’t meant to do something… but you ended up doing it because it made others happy?”

The Zora chuckled.  “Every day.  I may be a prince but that doesn’t mean I necessarily want to be one.  It’s made even more difficult with Mipha as my sister.  Everyone dotes upon her as a Goddess sometimes because she has the grace and poise of one.  I love her to bits but I can’t help but feel inferior to her.”

Link looked to Sidon now.  “I’m sorry to hear that.”

“Don’t be.  We al have those moments.”  He paused, eyes falling onto Link’s now.  “But I suspect you’ve been feeling like this for much longer than I have.”

The Hylian’s eyes looked to the sky again.  “That’s an understatement.”

A sudden roar from high above them caught their attentions and Link was on alert almost immediately.  This roar was deep and foreboding, the call carrying out across the cliffs with a dark echo.  It sent shivers through Link’s blood and he had to steady himself for a moment before swimming back to shore to grab his blade.

Sidon stopped him with a hand on his shoulder, however.  “It’s alright, Link.  It’s just the Lynel on Shatterback Point.  It’s been there forever and it usually lets out a call during mating season.  Don’t be alarmed.”

Link lowered his sword, the feeling of anxiety leaving his chest.  “Has anyone thought to go after that thing?  They’re dangerous if not stopped.”

“None of my people head up there anyhow.  It’s not an area we feel needs our touch.  Besides which that beast carries shock arrows wherever it goes.  No Zora can get near him.  We’re better off leaving it alone.”

Link scowled, unimpressed with the news that a Lynel was allowed to roam free so close to the Zoras.  However, since it hadn’t hurt anyone yet, he decided to take Sidon’s advice and leave it.

“You’re sure no one goes up there?”

“I’m positive.  We have rules for the little ones to follow and we’ve made sure to post warnings about it to tourists.  No one is going near it.  I promise you.”

If only Link could be so certain about that promise.

 

**_~Elsewhere~_ **

“C’mon Princess!  The flowers here are wonderful!  We could make crowns together!”

“Aryll!  Slow down, I need to catch my breath!”  Zelda chuckled out, following the little girl with a large smile on her face.  Apparently Aryll had found some flowers that would be perfect for making flower-crowns.  “You don’t want to run into that loud creature, do you?”

Aryll only giggled.  “I’m not scared!  I’m as strong as my brother and quicker than any fox!  So let’s go!”

Zelda let out a sigh, not exactly enjoying the climb, but she wanted to see the little girl happy.

Hopefully Shatterback Point wasn’t too far now.


	9. Chapter 9

Another, guttural roar called out through the hills.  It chilled Link’s blood to hear it so loudly, the thought of the beast itself making his mind wander over to the times he had to fight one for himself.  He had fell only one or two in his life and he had help during those times.  To think the Zora lived so close to one, not to mention the beast carrying shock arrows to boot, made Link all the more hungry to go after it.

But Sidon promised it would be alright.  He had to take his word for it.

They walked back to the main quarters of the Domain, a flood of Zora coming topside of the water to hear the roars of the Lynel.  It was clear they were terrified of the beast but no one could do anything to stop it.  They were water-based people and one shock from the arrows could prove fatal for them.  They had to stay clear.

Sidon let out a rumble through his throat, a sign Link came to knew as worry.  “This isn’t right.  The Lynel doesn’t usually make so much noise, even during mating season.  There must be something wrong.”

 _“But what?”_   Link signed.  _“Do you think someone went up there?”_

“Not possible.  Not unless they don’t know about the Lynel.  But we’ve explained to everyone about it and how they should not go up to Shatterback Point.  The only people who would be up there are the foolhardy and the weak of mind.”

This made Link worry more.  There were many people who were foolhardy, and many more who were dumb enough to get close to a Lynel.  There were a few in the King’s army who were like this.  Some of them even being here at the Domain.  But they wouldn’t disobey orders if the King told them not to go up there. 

He looked down at Twilight, the wolf whining audibly and looking back up at him almost expectedly.  For some odd reason, Link felt the canine knew something.

“Link!”

The young Hylian was at full attention when he heard the King of Hyrule speak.  His back was straight and hands behind him, his eyes forward and not meeting with the King’s.  This was how he was taught, and this was how he responded to his orders.  He would not speak in this man’s presence unless asked to.

That would be difficult, however, with his father standing right behind the King.

The elder man stepped up to face him.  “I understand Zelda has given you time to yourself today, but have you seen her at all in your time?  She’s not at the Goddess statue and I have found nothing in her rooms.  Please tell me you’ve seen her.”

This surprised Link, enough so that he couldn’t answer his King correctly.  He could only shake his head, feeling a strange tightening in his gut.

“What about your sister?”  Gared spoke up, voice worried and cracking a bit.  “Your mother hasn’t seen her since this morning.”

Another shake of Link’s head, the tightening getting worse inside him.  The two were supposed to be together.  Aryll wanted to make flower crowns with the Princess and…

…the thought hit him immediately.

Link turned to Sidon.  _“Are there any flowers on the mountain?  Any at all?”_

The prince looked dumbfounded, his eyes searching Link’s for a reason to this question.  “Well… yes, I suppose.  But we don’t normally go after them since the mountain is owned by that creature.”

Link didn’t need anything more from the Zora before he took off running.  The way to the mountain would be a long one for him as he couldn’t scale the waterfalls like the Zora could, but he was fast on his feet and determined to get there before anything happened to his sister or the Princess.  All the while he ran he repeated to himself that he would never take a day to himself again.  He didn’t need them and it only caused problems in the long run.  First when the Yiga attacked Zelda, and now here as the Lynel was probably breathing down their necks as he ran.

Hopefully that was all that happened.

He made it up the first cliff, huffing at the incline and wishing for a faster way, when out of nowhere – or rather, out of the water that flowed beside him – came Sidon.  It would seem he caught on to Link’s thought and had decided to join him.

“You won’t make it up the mountain in time without some help.”  He offered, leaning down to Link’s level.  “Climb on and hold tight.  Scaling a waterfall is no problem for me but the water is going to bash against you like a club if you aren’t careful.”

Without thinking Link hopped aboard the Zora’s back and it wasn’t long before they were in the water once again.  For a brief moment they were under the water, and then in the next they were vertical and climbing up.  This was much fast than running and caused less strain on Link’s lungs.

Another roar filled the air and Sidon let out a gasp.

“That’s not the sound of a mating call.”  He said to himself, Link unfortunately hearing this.

They got up the large falls and raced through the water.  Link had hopped off now to run once more, following the sounds of the roars towards where they were coming from.  There was more incline to scramble up but he managed himself just fine up until he met with flatter land where a plethora of large rocks were jutting up from it.  He could see trees with arrows lodged in them, the ground trampled with what looked to be hooves.

Sidon joined his side not a moment later.  “Do you see them?”

Another roar crashed through the air before Link could answer and the two scrambled to hide behind on of the rocks.  This roar was loud, almost popping the ears as the sheer weight of it made Link’s heart skip a bit.  They were close.

Too close.

Link looked out from his spot, finding the large horse-like creature stomping about its territory with snarled teeth.  The red mane of the creature was surprisingly smooth-looking, almost clean, but the rest of it was covered in dirt.  Its eyes searched about, darting every which way they could.  It was looking for something.

For some _one_.

Link caught something out of the corner of his eye and found a blonde head looking out from their hiding place behind a rock.  It was Zelda, and in her arms he could see a terrified Aryll holding her mouth closed with her hands.  How long they had been hiding Link could not say, but he had to get them out of her and fast.

He looked to Sidon, bringing up his hands.  _“I’ll distract the Lynel and you grab the girls.”_

 _“What?!”_   Sidon signed back.  _“You’re insane!  That beast will kill you!”_

Link smiled smugly.  _“He’ll have to catch me first!”_

Without further argument Link jumped out from his hiding spot, running away from the girls so Sidon could go in after them without trouble. 

He then let out a loud whistle, one he usually used for Epona, but it worked in getting the Lynel’s attention and the beast came charging after him with his sword drawn.  Link had the master sword with him, as per usual, but he wasn’t moronic enough to go fall the beast by himself.  Not today, anyhow.

As the beast charged him Link sidestepped out of the way just before the creature swung at him, and dove for another rock formation.  It was here the creature had to reel back and readjust his aim enough to come charging back.  Link knew he could sidestep it again but he didn’t want to blow the cover of the Princess and his sister.  He just hoped Sidon was working fast and getting them out of there right away.

The beast charged again, horns down and ready to pierce whatever came in their way.

Link waited until the last moment to duck, the horns of the Lynel hitting the rock with a loud thump making one of the horns crack and hang off to the side lazily. 

This did not sit well with the beast, his body turning to swing at Link with his sword.  The Hylian had thought he made it out of the fight but found he was now pinned by one of the Lynel’s hooves.  In a split moment Link believed this was the end, his mind washing over with fear and moroseness as his final moments came to be.

The Lynel raised its sword, ready to deliver the final blow.

A loud and guttural cry suddenly called out before a blade was sticking through the Lynel’s head, the creature going still.  The hoof on Link’s back had become lighter as the creature took a step back, energy quickly leaving its body before falling in front of him.  The blade that had been stuck in its head still there, but with no one there holding it.

The sight of the fallen beast stunned Link, his mind awash with questions about what had happened.  When he deemed it safe he did stand up again, but getting closer to the Lynel made his worries that it was only knocked out heighten.  When he found that it was indeed dead, he took a breath and inspected the blade.

It wasn’t one he had seen before.  This one was less crude and had a lot of care placed into it.  There wasn’t much that made it look all that special, but Link found it did have a seal on it.  It looked like a rams head, but the mark was so faint it was hard to tell.

A sudden bark made him jump and he found Twilight was sitting atop the rock formation with a wagging tail.  He seemed pleased to see Link was alright, though the Hylian felt the bark was unnecessary after such a frightening encounter.

He heard footsteps running his way and soon found Sidon and the girls at his side as well, the three looking relieved and near tears to see he was alright.

Link immediately received hugs from them, with Aryll in the middle, Zelda over her, and Sidon picking up all three in his large arms.  Link couldn’t exactly breathe with so many arms around his chest, but he was happy to see everyone safe and sound.

“My word, Link!”  Sidon said impressively while setting him down.  “I didn’t think you would actually go after the beast!  Well done!  You have my thanks and the thanks of my people!”

Link was about to argue this, about to say it had been someone else and that they left their sword…

…but when he turned back to the Lynel the sword was gone.  The Lynel still lay there defeated, but the sword that fell them was long gone. 

Link looked to Twilight, the canine still wagging his tail happily, then looked around for anyone else who might have joined them.  But it was silent.  The world only had them at the moment. 

But that would not be for long.

Link soon heard the horns of the army, the visage of his father coming up to the point of the mountain with several guards right behind him.  It was clear the King had sent him to take care of the beast, if not then it had been Dorephan who sent them.  Either way, they were much too late for the party.

Aryll ran to their father, hugging the man tightly.  “Papa!  Link defeated the Lynel!  All on his own!”

Gared looked up at Link, the haggard young Hylian unsure of what to say.  There was no proof it had been anyone else, and if he tried to give credit to this invisible force then he would only look crazy in return.  He had to take credit for this.

But he would not be proud of such.

Gared let out a breath, turning to one of his right-hand men.  “Take my daughter and the princess back down the mountain.  Now.”

With a curt ‘Yes sir’ the soldier did as told and had the two girls’ walking down the mountain in no time.  Zelda was adamant on staying behind, ready to give praise to Link for his heroics, but Gared reminded her of her father and how worried he was.  She reluctantly left, though not without thanking Link on last time.

When the two were alone, Sidon and Twilight being pushed to the background when Link was dragged over to the side by his elbow, another onslaught began. 

One Link was helpless to fight against.

“That was careless of you.”  Gared began, letting go of Link’s arm to turn to him.  “Regardless if the princess gives you the day you should always be watching her!  She is the key to defeating Ganon and you’re wasting your time fooling around!  What if she had died!?  What if it had been your sister!?  Why the hell weren’t you here with them!?”

Link had nothing else to say.  He simply brought up his shaking hands to apologize.

_“I’m sor-”_

“STOP!”  The man demanded, smacking his hands down.  It surprised Link as his father had never done this before, never once thinking to lay a hand on him like this.

“Stop with the sign language!”  He continued.  “Why can’t you speak like a normal soldier!?  What is wrong with you!?”

That had cut deeper than any other words his father had spoken.  He didn’t know if it was because he was frustrated with him or the situation, or if he was just frustrated in general, but it cut him.

Gared knew this as well, his eyes immediately softening when he saw the pain on his son’s face.  “Link…”

“I’m sorry.”  The young Hylian squeaked out, trying to find that courage to speak again.  “I’ll try harder, sir.”

He said it, but his body language showed he didn’t mean it.  Link didn’t hang his head often but he didn’t want to risk tearing up in front of his father, a man he had revered since he was a child.  A man he loved as dearly as his sister and mother.

…

…a man who treated him like a soldier, and not a son.

Gared said nothing in return, simply turning back to where his men had taken the princess and walked off.  Link took this as his chance to be at ease but didn’t follow the man.  He wanted some distance from him right now. 

He went the other way, towards the top of shatterback point.  Twilight followed slowly but Sidon tried to stop him.

“Link,”

But the Hylian just kept moving forward.  He wanted to be alone.  He wanted to have a moment of peace before thrusting himself back into that world of doing whatever he was told.  Because even when he did something right, he was still told about what he did wrong.  He hated those moments, and it was always with his father.  Even if the man felt guilty about it, he would never apologize.  He wondered if the man was even capable of apologizing some days.

Either way, Link wouldn’t get to hear it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

 

“I can’t believe you would do such a thing.  To your own son!”

“Marella,” the Hylian soldier tried to argue.

His wife only turned away from him, mortified to hear what he had done to Link.  “Sign language has been part of Hyrule for a long time, longer than any of us have ever been around, and you dared to berate him over this!?  What was the goal for that!?  To make him feel more insecure than he already is!?  What kind of father are you!?”

That was an excellent question.

He hadn’t meant to lose his temper.  He hadn’t meant to make his son feel so small.  He had been worried for Aryll and the princess, and after seeing the Lynel laying there dead he had thought for a split moment Link had died in trying to kill it.  He lashed out at his son because there was no one else to do so and it ended in disaster.  He felt horrible, and he wanted to take it all back.

And after hearing his son speak his apology in that defeated voice, it was hard to stomach what he had done.

When he got back to the Domain, making sure everyone was safe, he went to find his wife and told her about everything he had done.  She, of course, did not take kindly to what he had done and had begun pacing as a result of her anger.  He feared for a moment that she would leave and take Link and Aryll with her, but she wasn’t about to do this so easily.  As angry as she was, she wouldn’t separate her kids from their father.

Not yet, anyhow.

She continued to pace in their room, arms folded and eyes wild with anger.  “He looks up to you.  He wants only but to make you proud, and you go and beat him down until he feels as small as an ant!  Why!?  What do you gain from this!?”

“I never meant to do anything like that.”  He spat back.

“Then why continue with it?”  She demanded to know.  “He’s only seventeen, Gared, and he already has a lot on his shoulders!  The Hero of Hyrule, the one who wields the Master Sword, the damned guard of the Princess, how much more can he take!?  How much more of _you_ can he take!?  He doesn’t need a captain or a general, he needs his father!  He needs support!  Why can’t you see that as clearly as I can!?”

He knew this already.  He knew he needed to support his son.  But every time the lad went after a monster he worried Gared more and more, leaving him frustrated and exhausted most days.  Link had always been special, had always given the man reason to believe he would be a great soldier.  He just needed structure.  He hadn’t expected the boy would be tasked with saving Hyrule alongside the Princess.  He just wanted Link to be normal.

And the more he thought about wanting that normality, the more he realized he wanted that for himself.  He wanted his son to be normal so that things wouldn’t be too hard on him and he could just live as he wanted.  He knew his son well enough to know he didn’t want to be a knight or even a swordsman.  He wanted to see the world and travel without having an eye watching over his shoulder.  And why wouldn’t he want that?  The lad deserved an adventure without having to worry about the world crashing in on him.

If it hadn’t been for than damnable sword he could have had that as well.

Gared buried his face into his hands.  “He needs freedom.”

Marella let out a sigh.  “Yes, I agree.  But he can’t exactly get that freedom if his duty is towards protecting the princess.”

“Even more, he will be tasked with aiding her against Ganon.  Which means he’ll be on the front lines.  But as it stands, he isn’t exactly in it completely.”

“What do you mean?”

Gared stood from his seat on the bed, crossing the room to look out the window.  “The other Champions have all taken to their roles seamlessly.  They know what’s coming and have prepared themselves for the worst.  Even Zelda, throughout her failures, has still been working diligently to prove her worth and unlock her sealing power.  Link, however, seems to distance himself from the issue.  Almost as if he feels he’s unworthy.”

“That’s insane, he should know he’s earned this.  After all the training he went through…”

“He’s trained, yes, but only because he was asked to.  I get the feeling that he feels he doesn’t deserve it, though.  That’s why I’m hard on him.”

Marella gave another sigh, her arms unfolding so her hands could rest on her hips.  “But he doesn’t need you to be hard on him.  He needs support and love.  I’ve tried my best to give him this but he doesn’t seem to understand.  Gared, for the sake of your son, please stop jumping on every mistake you see.  He doesn’t need your criticism.”

“I understand.  Truly I do.  And I aim to make an effort in mending this with him.   When he returns I’ll apologize to him and let him know he has me in his corner.  I can’t make this mistake again.  I won’t.  He needs to know I’m here for him and that he can speak with me.”

“I’m afraid you might have burned that bridge already.”

Gared let out a breath.  “Then I’ll just have to build it up again.  That’s my punishment.”

* * *

 

Link sat there, at the top of Shatterback point, with nothing but Twilight and the Master sword at his side.  It was getting dark now and he was beginning to think about heading back to the Domain for some sleep.  However, that looming thought that his father would be there made his stomach ache in ways it hadn’t sine he first pulled the sword. 

He glared down at the blade, feeling an overwhelming anger come over him.  He didn’t want this.  He _never_ wanted this.  The only person that did want this for him had been his father.  A chance to prove himself as a proper soldier and Knight of Hyrule. 

He heard someone sit beside him but his mind was on the blade before him.  His eyes couldn’t be dragged from the sheen of the sword or it’s colourful hilt.  He learned to hate the colours of the royal family because of this sword.  He was sure his father would scold him for believing this, the man kissing arse since he first swung a sword for those royal bastards.

He heard Sidon clear his throat.  “I’m sorry you had to go through that.  Your father should not have been so cruel to you.  Countless people practice sign language and he had no right…”

“He’s correct.”  Link interrupted, silencing Sidon.  “I’m not normal.  I speak just fine and yet I have the gall to use a language others desperately need more.  I use it because I’m too afraid to speak, too cowardly to say what’s on my mind.” 

He looked over to the zora.  “You’re the only one I can speak to and it’s only because you won’t judge me for what I have to say.  You and your sister accept me and all that comes with me.”  He lowered his head now.  “But I can’t handle this anymore.  I can’t handle the silence or keeping things to myself.  I can’t handle how easily people thrust me into a hole I don’t fit in.  And every day I have to look into the eyes of people who see me as their hero when I’ve done nothing to earn this title.  I hate it.  I hate every moment of it.”

Link gripped onto the sword tighter now, Twilight whining at the new tense atmosphere. 

“I wish I could cast it all away and run off.”

The wolf suddenly perked his head, ears flicking at what Link did not know.

Sidon rest a hand on Link’s shoulder.  “I understand, my friend.  Things are difficult for you.  But you do understand you are well loved, yes?  We would hate to see you leave so abruptly.”

Sidon gave him a pat.  “Stay here if you must, but please do not think about leaving.  I’m sure everything will be fine in the morning and all will be sorted out.  I promise you this, my friend.”

Link leaned into Sidon’s touch, distantly wondering how long it had been since he last had contact like this.  His father hadn’t been this close with him in a while, and he rarely got to see his mother and sister anymore.  He missed this kind of closeness with people.  He missed having an opinion.

He missed himself.

Sidon stayed for a little bit but stood up all too soon for Link.  He wanted the Zora to stay and comfort him some more, but he supposed the man had other things to do than to make him feel better.  He was a prince, after all.  He had his people to care for.

Now Link wished he were a Zora. 

Silence followed after Sidon left.  The air was still and the sky got darker.  Against his better judgement and Sidon’s pleas, Link found himself wondering what it would be like to just get up and leave.  To abandon his place here in Hyrule and just go on with the wind.  What did a sword know about who was a hero and who was not?  What did it have to say?  He could abandon it here and never look back.  The Calamity can be fought without him.  The champions knew more about what they were doing anyhow.

He suddenly heard a low bark from behind him and he turned to see Twilight was up and looking back at him.  The wolf’s blue eyes seemed to shimmer almost, like they had a knowing behind them.

Link stood up, eyes narrowing in question.

Twilight took a few steps forward, looking back once he stopped again.  Was he trying to tell him something? 

“You… want me to follow?”

Another low bark, the wolf stepping forwards again.

The Hylian decided to do so, if only because he knew this wolf well enough to know he was too smart to be just any other wolf.  He was unsure that this was a good idea, but he came to trust the animal as if he had known him for some time.

In actuality… he truly felt he had known him for a lot longer.

Twilight led him away from Shatterback point.  Away from the water that was far below them and away from Zora’s Domain altogether.  It wasn’t until they got to the cliff’s edge near the north-western side of the domain did Link stop and take a moment to think about what it was this beast was trying to show him. 

He thought about the princess and his family, about them waiting for him to return to the Domain to fulfill his duties.  And for a moment, just one moment, he thought about what they would think of him should he leave now when they expected him so.  But that other part of him, that angry and morose part of him that had slowly been building ever since the Master Sword was first in his hands and he had to become a hero, had won over his heart.

He had to leave. 

No one said he couldn’t.  No one had tied him down and forced him to stay.  He did that because he wanted to prove himself.  But as it stood… he wasn’t proving anything.  He was only making things worse for him and those around him.  His mother and sister barely saw him, his father treated him like a soldier, and the rest of the Champions could se he wasn’t happy.  Even Sidon knew there was something wrong with him.

He climbed down the cliffs after Twilight, feeling a strong pang in his soul about leaving.  He felt bad.  No one would believe it, but he felt terrible for leaving like this.  But what else was there to do?  Speak his mind and be berated for that as well?  Tell off the King or his daughter and have his head cut off?  No, he didn’t want that.  He just wanted his freedom.

And now he had it.


	11. Chapter 11

****Twilight had led Link pretty far through the night and straight into morning.  It wasn’t until noon where they reached Woodland Stable did they rest for a bit.  Link didn’t have his wallet with him to pay for a bed but he was allowed to sleep by the fire until he was ready to get going again.  Sleep was much appreciated after a full night of walking and running to catch up with the wolf.

It was right before he fell asleep when he heard the wolf give a strange howl.  It sounded melodic in a way.  A tune.  One he had heard before in the deepest reaches of his memories.  He couldn’t quite put a finger to it though and he was too tired in order to try.

When he woke next, the evening beginning to settle in, there was a groggy haze to his eyes and his mind felt almost blank.  From what he could see through the haze, there was a strange blobby mess that looked like a Hylian in odd clothing.  He looked like a knight of old almost, his clothes reminiscent of the tunics and chainmail the Royal family gave out to their knights thousands of years ago.  He knew this from reading texts in the Royal library along with Zelda while she was researching the guardians.

This Knight was wearing a green tunic, though.

He rubbed at his eyes, scratching the bleariness from them, and when his sight got clearer he found it was only a bush that Twilight was resting under.  Behind that bush, surprisingly, was his horse Epona. 

He scrambled to get onto his feet, rushing over to the animal and finding his saddlebags, bow and quiver, and a torch on her back.  She was also resting close to Twilight which was odd for her since she rattled easily around other wolves they had passed by before.  It was strange how she had got here, and stranger yet that she was so calm.

Twilight let out a bark, grabbing Link’s attention.  The wolf then did a turn, pawing at the ground a bit, and raced off towards Minshi Woods where it looked to get thicker the more one got deeper within. Link wasn’t sure about heading down that way as the wildlife seemed more skittish and afraid to head further in.  But Twilight seemed to know what was going on, even stopping to turn back and make sure Link was following.

Seeing as he had no other choice – except maybe to turn back and face his punishment with the King for deserting – he hopped up on Epona and spurred her forward. 

The woods began to get quieter now, the world at a standstill as wildlife silenced themselves or ran in the other direction.  Link had never heard a forest so quiet before, it always seemed like there was a deer or two wherever he went.  Even the birds were quiet now.  It was unnatural.

They soon came to a bend in the path where Twilight raced off and left Link to himself.  The Hylian hurried to get Epona to follow but once making it around the ben he was choked with a wall of mist and fog.  He could barely see anything in front of his face but maybe a few shadows of the trees.  It was here the forest went dead silent with not even the wind to make a sound.

He wanted to call for Twilight but couldn’t find his voice.  He tried whistling, but no wolf came back to him.

He was about to turn around, unsure of what to do other than this, when a sudden flame shined from a pedestal not far from him.

“You may want to think about using your torch.”  Came a voice.

Link looked around, trying to find who the voice had been.  “Who’s there?!”

A warm chuckle.  “A friend.  Now go before you wind up even more lost than you are.”

Afraid and more than a little unsure, Link spurred Epona forward again but slowly.  He took his torch and lit it from the flame before him.

Then found the wind had changed.

The wind blew the fire and ash in a completely separate direction, making Link decide to head that way and hope it would be the correct way.  The voice had said to light the torch after all.  Perhaps this was his way of saying ‘follow the flame’?

Just as he was beginning to rethink this plan, what with the direction seemingly bringing him into more fog, the wind changed again and started blowing the flames to the left.  It was strange, and it sent a chill through Link’s blood, but he pressed onwards.  Every few steps the fire would change directions, and when it did he followed the path it showed him.  It was strange to be in a forest so quiet and cold, with only the fog to see in front of him, but it felt peaceful here.  Like he could properly think without worrying these thoughts would be interrupted.

The path changed again and Link found himself in a clearer part of the forest where he could see more of the grass and trees around him.  The fog had lightened a bit and he was now able to see a proper path.

His torch went out and he took this abrupt sign that he was in the clear.  Epona continued onwards at her slow pace, whinnying a bit when a new figure came into sights.  Link had hoped it was Twilight, worried the wolf had gotten lost.

But it was a young man.

A Hylian, just like him.  Only, there was something off about him.  It wasn’t how he looked per se, though his clothes were rather odd-looking as he had layers of cloth around his waist and shoulders, but it was more his stance that disturbed Link.  It was like he was expecting him, waiting by the exit like he knew Link was about to make it through.

He had short, scraggly mess of muted-brown hair, his skin a little tan and marked up from what looked like years of hard work. He had dirt under his nails and his feet were dusty even as he wore sandals.  He looked like a farmer if anything, but he carried himself with such pride and dignity.  Link didn’t quite know how to feel about him.

Epona trotted up to the young man as if she had known him all her life, and the strange Hylian pat her nose.

“It seems even you come back every once in a while, my friend.”  He responded, resting his head against hers.  “You are still a fine horse.”

He then turned to Link who had just hopped off Epona.  “My apologies, but your horse is a magnificent one.  I hope you take good care of her.”

Link, hesitantly, gave a nod.  _“I do, though you seem to know her as easily as I do.”_

The Hylian grinned, bringing up his hands.  _“We all know her in one form or another.  As much as you do.”_

Link was taken aback at how easily this strange man knew sign language.  Most people he used it on were slow on reading it and didn’t know much about how to pronounce a few words.  Link had taken it up when he was little as a way to communicate to others on an easier level.  The Goddess only knew some languages were difficult to decipher when you heard them, but sign language was almost universal.  There were people all over Hyrule who could understand it.

But not a lot who could use it.

The strange Hylian then gave a hum of thought, raising a hand over Link’s head as if to measure him.  “Not the tallest one, but they way she spoke about you made you seem much smaller.  Then again, my height differs from yours when in different forms.  I guess height doesn’t matter though.  It’s the heart of the soldier.  Not their body.”

_“Come again?”_

The odd Hylian only grinned in return.  “It’s nothing.  Just thinking aloud.  Come along, we’ve got much to show you.”

The strange man stepped down the path, Epona following easily which gave Link the motivation to do the same.  Along the way he could see strange figures peeking in on them from atop the trees, little motions of tiny beings darting in and out as they watched from afar.

The guiding Hylian seemed to notice Link’s unease.  “Don’t worry about them.  They’re harmless.  It’s been a while since they’ve had guests and are a bit shy.  You do see them, yes?”

Link gave a nod.  “What are they?”

“Koroks.  They belong to these woods and are known as the Children of the forest.  They’re quite adorable once you get to know them.”

The Hylian man led Link through a tunneled-out trunk now, the Koroks that had been watching them through the other side all darting away when they entered.  They made odd little clacking downs as they moved, causing Link to look about for them every time he heard it.

He then began to hear voices, almost as though they were struggling.  He had thought there was a fight going on until he heard the man in front of him sigh.

“Oh dear, it would seem I’ve brought you here at a bad time.  Stay back and keep quiet for a bit.”  He then chuckled.  “That could be easy for you, yes?”

Before Link could ask what was going on he heard someone hit the ground and a loud yelp fill the air.  In front of him, in the evening light, Link could see what looked like two kids wrestling over a telescope.  One wore a light green tunic with an elongated cap while the other was in a light blue shirt and cooling brown pants and sandals.  They both had strikingly blonde hair akin to Zelda’s but they were far from royalty.

A sigh sounded out from the far left, Link’s eyes meeting with another strange Hylian man that was watching the two kids wrestling.

“Honestly,” said the new voice, “without you around these two have had at it every chance they could get.”

The man who had led Link here scratched at his head with a chuckle.  “My deepest apologies, Sky, but you know I had to leave.”

“Goddess help you when you separate the two.”  The other man said while standing up.  He then caught sight of Link and his eyes narrow.  “This him?”

“Indeed.  He made a request so I thought I’d bring him here.”

“Are you even allowed to do that?  Seems like Hylia would have a problem with this.”

“If she did she would have stopped me long before I even got him here.  Perhaps he needs to know more about what’s going on with him and why things are as they are.”

“Well, all power to you.  Time and I will be by the great tree if you need us.” 

The other stranger then left, leaving Link and the one who led him here to deal with the wrestling kids. 

The stranger sighed, stepping up to the two kids and prying them apart with his foot.

“Alright, what’s going on?”

The blue-shirted kid pouted.  “Cap stole my telescope!”

“I told you I was going to give it back!”  The other replied, looking up at the strange Hylian.  “Tell Wind he’s being unreasonable!”

“That telescope was my sisters!  She gave it to me before I set off with Tetra!”

“Alright, both of you stop.”  The elder of the three spoke up, kneeling down to get to their level.  “Cap, you know it’s not right to take things like that.  Especially if someone cherishes them as much as Wind does with the telescope.”

“I just wanted to see if you were really bringing him!”  The green kid replied.  “This is the first time a living rendition has seen us!”

“I understand, but you were in the wrong to take it.  So please return it to Wind and apologize.”

There was a moment of hesitation before the green child handed the telescope back to the blue one with a pitiful apology.

The elder one grinned.  “Now hug it out.”

The two kids growled before doing so, and the elder of the three stood up.

“Alright, you’re free to go.  Don’t let Sky catch you fighting again or I’ll leave it up to Time to punish you.  Goddess knows that won’t turn out well for any of us.”

The two kids rushed off, one of them pushing the other before they disappeared into the greenery of the forest.

Link blinked a few times.  “What was that about?”

The stranger chuckled more to himself than to Link.  “I’ve been around more kids than the others have so they get me to handle the fighting around here.  Being in the mists together we sometimes get a bit cross with one another.”

“And what about the names?  They seem a little… odd.  Cap and Wind?  Time?  Sky?”

“Ah, those are just nicknames we give to one another from the journeys we’ve faced in our lives.  There are a few of us here and our names are sometimes the same.  It’s easier this way.”  The stranger then turned around, a knowing smile on his face.

“Care to take a guess at my name?”

Link was unsure why this man was smiling at him or why he seemed so smug about it.  He must have known something that Link himself was supposed to know.  It was strange… HE was strange.  And his blue eyes almost sparkled at the knowledge he knew that no one else did.

The young Hylian let out a gasp now as he continued to search those eyes.  They were angled the same way, the colour the same, and even seemed to hold the same grace.  But that couldn’t be… that wasn’t possible…

Link took a step back.  “…Twilight?”

The man’s smile widened. 

“I suppose I owe you an explanation.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

 

“Are you sure you’ve searched everywhere?”

“Yes Captain Gared!”  The soldier answered with promise.  “Your son is nowhere to be found.”

“Keep looking!”  The man demanded now, frustrated about what was going on.

Link had disappeared without a trace.  Those who saw him last said he was atop Shatterback Point but there was no evidence he had been there.  No prints from his shoes, no clothes or hair left behind.  He had vanished.

And Gared was beginning to think the worst.

He spoke with Sidon about this and asked what had happened while they were up there.  The Zora could only answer that Link had felt trapped in a world he did not want to be part of.  He felt as though his fate was given to him and not what he wanted, which Gared had already theorized with his wife the night before. 

They went up to the point when Link did not return to the Domain.  They found nothing of him existed there and they went searching.  The search grew to a larger circle when even the Princess stated she knew nothing about where Link was or where he could have gone.  She had not seen him since the incident with the Lynel.  The King hadn’t seen him either and the Master Sword was gone with him as well.  This got everyone in the Domain to start looking for him with Sidon leading the Zora to other areas while the King had his men about on the cliffs.  Even the Champions started looking with Revali taking to the skies while Daruk searched caverns and cliffsides.  Urbosa stayed by the Princess to protect her but Mipha joined her brother in the search.

Zelda let out a worried breath, Urbosa’s hand coming to rest on her shoulder.  “He wouldn’t do something as selfish as run off.  That’s not who he is.”

“Hush now, my little bird.”  Urbosa comforted.  “We both know Link is not one to allow his feelings to show so easily.  Perhaps the burdens he was asked to bear became too much and he simply took a walk.  If this be the case, he should return.”

“My lady,” Gared spoke up, turning to the large woman, “did my son say anything to you before he disappeared?”

“Few things were said, Captain.”  She stated.  “But he has a face that bears the visage of someone close to giving up.  The warriors in Gerudo start young, but they do not regret becoming such as your son has come to do.”

“I promise you all I wanted from him was normality.  I never asked he be the hero to help the Princess.”

“And yet here he is, a strong and just soldier ready to lay down his life for those he cares deeply for.  This was shown when he took on a Lynel to save not only the Princess, but his beloved sister.  And yet, even when he was willing to give his life, you reprimanded him like a Captain and were not overjoyed as a father to see both your children unharmed.  I know what happened here on this mountain, and you were not respectful of the choice he made to save those who mattered most to him.”

Gared didn’t have to ask how she knew all this.  He knew by the look on Zelda’s face that she had told Urbosa what happened.  What she didn’t know was his regret in doing such, and the frustration and panic that rushed through him as his son remained missing.

Urbosa let out a sigh.  “You men are callous and judgemental.  You do not think about one another or help those who need you most.  Link is an exception to this, and I wonder if he would have been better off born a Gerudo warrior than a Hylian guard.  Legend speaks throughout my people that Ganon once adopted the form of a Gerudo Prince.  I do not know if this is true, but it proves to us that men are but mere children.  You solidify this theory by chasing away your child even when he does something correct.  How long before your daughter does the same, I wonder.”

“You speak too much!”  Gared spat at her, growing angrier as she continued to berate him for the mistakes he’s made.

“And now you know how your son feels.”  The woman ignored his outburst.  “Angry and frustrated, his life is nothing more than fodder for your own frustrations and now he is gone.  How long before you walk off from me and do the same?”

Those words cut through to Gared, his mind awash with shame.  He already knew he had gone overboard with Link’s training, but to hear it spat back at him so easily made him realize just how far he had actually gone.  What made it worse was that Link had not spoken back in the times he was being berated.  He took every time and allowed himself to be pushed to his limits.  By his own father as well.

Sidon suddenly ran up to them, looking mighty tired from the day’s events.  “Still no sign of him, I’m afraid.”

Zelda, who had been relatively quiet for some time, looked over the edge of the cliff.  “I… I truly do not want to say this…”

“Please, Princess.”  The Zora replied.  “Speak your mind.”

She looked hesitant, her eyes not meeting with anyone else’s.  “…if… if Link was truly feeling caught in this war, one he did not wish to be part of… would he… possibly…?”

Gared didn’t need her to finish, his eyes widening at the theory now plaguing his mind as he turned to Sidon.

“If one were to jump from the point into the water… what is the possibility of survival?”

The red zora seemed to breathe heavily at the thought, eyes widening in fear.  “Only few Zora can jump from this height.  Others who have dared to try…”

He did not finish, making Gared all the more fearful.

“Search the water!”  He demanded from the Prince.  “Search it!”

Although this was no way to speak to a prince, Sidon agreed and headed for the domain to get some Zora to help look into the waters.  There was no guarantee that Link did in fact jump, but if there was a possibility then they would have to look. 

Gared could only pray to the Goddess this was not the case.

 

* * *

 

Twilight, after explaining he had been following Link in wolf form to help him out through his journey, had shown Link over a large tree now where other Hylians were awaiting them.  They all looked relatively the same with blond to light brown hair and most wearing green tunics or silver armour.  Most of them were adults, but there were a few kids sprinkled in with them.  All had odd nicknames he never thought to use on others.

One of them watched him curiously, a young man with blond hair and angled eyes much like Twilight’s, but this one had a blue piercing in his left ear that made him stand out a bit more.  He seemed to be questioning Link, sizing him up for slaughter almost.

“Hey light,” he addressed Twilight, “Sky said you brought him here.  You shouldn’t have done that.  He won’t understand.”

“Then I guess I’ll have to make him understand.”  Twilight replied with a kind smile.  “I suggest not saying anything about us until he understands completely if it bothers you so much, Time.”

The blond with the piercing, Time was his name, turned away from Twilight.  “This is a mistake.”

“We all found out on our own accords, Time.”  One of the kids spoke up.  Link was sure this one was named Wind.  “He has to find out as well.”

Time then looked to Link again, suddenly grasping at the young Hylian’s left hand to look it over.

A low hum.  “No mark.  How odd.”

“Well, he is right-handed.”  Twilight replied.

Link, after getting his hand back, made a small noise.  _“Actually… I’m not.  My father saw me use my left hand to hold a sword and he said it wasn’t correct.  He forced me to use my right hand to battle, but I write with my left hand.”_

“I see,” Time muttered to himself, taking a few steps away from Link towards a large root, “well then, if you’re gonna stay here…”

Link gasped as Time walked behind the root and came out the other side looking like a child.

The man grinned.  “…he’ll need a nickname.”

Link took a step back, now completely terrified of this forest and all it could do.  Twilight only snickered, however, and gave the young man a pat on the back.

“Don’t be so afraid, my friend.  It’s just a little trick Time likes to play.  In his period of being a hero he had many forms.  He can even become a Stalfos if he wants to, but he only does that as a means to scare off the little ones.”

As if on cue the child suddenly became bone and armour, a red light piercing through his left eye.

“Indeed I can,” came the low and foreboding voice of the stalfos in front of them.

Twilight let out a sigh, bringing the terrified Hylian closer to him.  “Enough, Time.  We both know you like to play tricks but this is going overboard.  He’s still not comfortable around us.”

The Stalfos melted away and Time was back to his first form, chuckling at the scared Hylian before him.  “My apologies.  I grew up with the Kokiri, remember.  A child in a man’s body.  But he’ll still need a nickname, you understand.”

“Yes, he will.”

Link looked between the lot of them, still keeping his eye on Time.  _“Why not just call me by my name?”_

“Like I said, it’s easier for us if we all have a nickname.”  Twilight replied.  “So what should yours be?”

“How ‘bout blue?”  Came one of the kid’s voices, hopping up on one of the roots to sit cross-legged.  “He’s not wearing the proper attire of a hero anyway.”

“I agree with Cap.”  Came one of the elder member’s response. 

Wind let out a whine.  “But I wear blue too!  And mine was made by my gramma!  You got an idea for a name, Oracle?”

Another young Hylian shook his head.  “Nothing here, though I’ve heard from the Koroks this one is Zelda’s dog.  We should call him Canine or something.”

“I’m in for that one!”  Came another kid’s excited voice.

“No, Spirit.”  Came the voice of Sky who had placed his hand on the little Hylian’s head.  “That is not a proper name.”

Were any of their names proper?

Time shook his head.  “The name fits with the adventure made.  And only Twilight knows what adventures he’s been on.”

“Sadly, there is few he actually _has_ been on.”  The farmer-looking Hylian responded.  “However…”

The Hylian farmer looked him over.  “Yes… that one just might work.”

 _“What are you talking about?”_   Link signed.

Twilight did not answer and instead looked to the rest of the group.  “He will be known as Wild from here on out.”

“Wild?”  Time asked, arms crossing.  “With a name like that we should all have that name.”

“Maybe, but how many of you truly _wanted_ to explore the world before given the opportunity?”

This was a question they could not answer, each of them looking between each other for an explanation without much success.

Sky let out a snicker, fixing his crème-coloured tunic.  “It’s true, most of us were content with the lives we had before we were set on an adventure.  Goddess knows I never wanted to leave Skyloft before I was forced to.”

“I have to admit,” came a younger Hylian’s morose voice, “I still miss the days with my uncle.”

Twilight gave a larger grin.  “And I still miss Ordon Village and those who lived there.  No, none of us can claim that name.  So, I name him Wild.  All in favour?”

The rest of the group agreed, making Link look around in confusion.

_“So then, my name will be Wild around all of you?”_

“Why not?  You long to have adventure, you take to the elements well, and we all agree you fit the name perfectly.  Now, to get you a meeting with our dear old friend.”

“I’m unsure the Deku Tree will see him, light.”  Time spoke up, heading over to an empty glade.  “But, give it a try.  He might have some sage advice for our young friend here.”

“I don’t doubt it.”  Twilight replied, taking Link by the arm.  “Come along then, Wild.  I believe you have some business to attend to.”

As Twilight led him up the roots, the rest of the party scattering about across the forest, Link decided to let out some questions he had been keeping since first learning who this wolf had been.

“You said you were following me because you wanted to keep an eye on me.  But why?  I don’t understand.”

“Let it suffice to say that someone beyond your realm grew worried for your state of mind and asked me to keep an eye on you.  She believes you are slipping, and she doesn’t want to see the line of heroes being broken so easily.”

“Line of heroes?”

Twilight didn’t answer that right away, his eyes remaining forward as he continued to guide Link up the roots.  “It’s not something you can comprehend right now.  You’ll understand it when the time comes.”

Link let out a snicker.  “Maybe you should call him over then.”

“I heard that!”  Came Time’s annoyed voice. 

Twilight chuckled in response.  “You’ll fit in just fine here.”

 


	13. Chapter 13

Link was taken up the roots to a stump of a pedestal where Twilight situated him for the moment.  The greens of the forest were dark around him and left a sense of unnerve.  Almost like someone was watching him from the darkness.  There was something uneasy about all this.

A sudden rumbling grabbed his attention and his eyes caught movement from the tree.  He had thought one of the Koroks had flown past him on a leaf or something, but he soon found it was the tree itself that moved. 

The bark opened up a bit, some branches moving near the top.  The great tree looked as though it were just waking from a long nap, a chasm of a mouth opening to yawn while leaves fell from above.

“What- what is this?”  Came a deep voice from the tree, making Link take a step back.  “Oh, it would seem I have company.  Another hero approaches.  Welcome.”

Twilight stepped in now, bright smile on his face.  “Good evening to you, Great Deku Tree.  It’s been a while.”

The large tree gave a deep, thunderous laugh.  “Indeed.  It has been some time since you and the others congregated here.  Tell me, is there something the matter?”

“Well, in a sense I suppose.  Wild here was just looking for an answer to his question.”

Was he?  What question was this?

“Ah,” came the tree’s response, “how interesting.  I suppose it has to do with the sword then.”

“That would be it.”  Twilight responded.  “He seems to be confused about why the sword chose him.”

“Does he not know?”

“Do any of us?” 

 _“I’m confused.”_  Link tried to step in, finding he could only use his hands to speak at the moment.  _“What does this tree know about the Master Sword?”_

“Much more than you might think, little one.”  The tree answered, leaves shaking down from above again.

Twilight stepped forward once more.  “I believe it was Hylia that told me to bring him here.”

“I’m afraid that is impossible unless her spirit no longer resides with the Royal family.”

“Well, the current Princess _is_ having a tough time unlocking her power.  Perhaps the spirit is not within her yet.”

“Perhaps, though I would more easily believe it was your own spirit guiding him to you.  Hylia has taken on the form of a mortal.  Her cares are for her people, not just the heroes.”

“I suppose that makes more sense.”  Twilight took a moment to think this over before he stood straighter again.  “But tell us, Great Deku Tree, is it possible that Wild is not the hero for Hyrule?  He may have pulled the sword but he bears no mark of the Triforce.”

“A physical mark does not make the hero.  It is his actions that makes him who he is.”  The tree took a moment to mutter something, branches suddenly limping a bit.  “But this one is odd indeed.  He carries the sword, but there is no grip on it.  He merely carries it and nothing more.”

 _“What do you mean?”_   Link asked.

The tree let out a groan through the slow movement of his bark.  “You wish to be rid of it.  To pass it on to the next.  Is this true?”

Link felt a bit guilty but nodded anyhow.  _“They ask for too much.  I can’t be a hero.”_

“Then you need only to return it to the earth.”

One of the Koroks flew by them on a leaf, gliding down over to a pathway that was overgrown with roots and moss, the stone cracked and aged from hundreds of years without foot traffic.  In a clearing Link could see a large stone pedestal where a slot was etched just big enough to place a sword in.

Twilight let out a hum.  “I see.  So he will give up his turn in exchange for freedom.  Is that it?”

“Do not blind yourself so easily, young hero of twilight.  After all, you were not so keen to be placed on a dais to be revered.  This is why you left for adventure, yes?”

“Yes, but I still fulfilled my duty.  Should he not do the same?”

“Patience is key to any factor.  Time alone is time well spent.  Choices like these should not be easily made, and so destiny must first be earned.  In another life he has already failed, in another he has won.”

Now Link was thoroughly confused.  Whatever they were saying wasn’t making any sense to him.  What was it they were trying to tell him?  What is this ‘hero’ business they kept bringing up?

Twilight let out a sigh.  “So there are more than just our times, is there?  Ones where we’ve all failed and succeeded?”

“And there are times when courage has skipped over and chosen another.  In this one, I am unsure of the ending.  But he must do what is right.  As you have done.  As those before and after you have done.  There is no changing the course of action.  There is only continuing on.”

“I see.  Well then, Wild, we will have to do as he says.  You wish to be rid of the sword?  To have it brought upon another?”

The question scared him a little but Link nodded.  “More than anything.”

“Then we bring it before the clearing and return it to it’s pedestal for another to find.  I warn you, though, getting it back is no small feat.  You earned your place before.  You’ll have to earn it again.”

“I don’t want it.”  Link replied.  “I just want to disappear.  Can’t you understand that much?”

“I understand.  But warnings are also in order.  Now let’s go.”

It didn’t take long for Twilight to show him back down, the Great Deku Tree resting back in his place as it was before they arrived.  There was an uneasy air about them now as Twilight continuously looked over his shoulder towards Link.  It was unnerving, making Link’s skin crawl.  There was something not being said here.

When they got down from the roots Time was waiting for them with crossed arms.  He looked a bit perturbed.

“What happened?  The forest is shivering.”

“It doesn’t matter, Time.”  Twilight replied.  “It’s just not his fight.”

“And what’s that supposed to mean?”  He asked worriedly.

Twilight did not answer and instead showed Link over to the pedestal where the sword could be returned to the earth.  He didn’t look pleased by this, and Link could tell by the atmosphere in the forest that something was wrong.

But as he stood before the platform, unsheathing the Master Sword, he could feel a sense of relief wash over him.  How many times had he wanted to cast this blade away?  How many times had he wanted to leave it up to someone else?  Someone more capable and could take orders from those in the military.  This was a dream come true.  Leave the sword behind and run for the hills like he had always planned.

Link took a moment to breathe, situating the sword over the slit.

Cap and Wind came running from the forest, the one in blue looking terrified.

“What’s happening!?”  Cap demanded to know, looking around at the dead silence.  “The forest is going silent!”

Time tried to rush in, seeing what was about to happen.  “Wild!”

But the sword was placed back in stone, a light suddenly shimmering from the pedestal like a lantern.  It was no longer his problem.

Link was free.

Time got angry, getting in Twilight’s face.  “How could you let him do this!?  Ganon is going to be here soon!”

“It’s not my decision.”  The other replied earnestly.

“Hylia sent you to look out for him!”

“Hylia did not send me.  It was another force, perhaps one of the Goddesses of old or maybe the spirits from my time.  Hylia remains with the Royal family, the spirit of the hero with us.  That’s how it works.”

Sky then showed up with a few others behind him.  “Are what the Koroks saying true?  Did he really…?”

Twilight nodded, stepping up to Link’s side.  “I’m afraid the sword has been returned.  The next hero to be claimed later.”

Sky let out a snarl.  “I understand the life given is not an easy one but you should have stopped him!  Demise will return and it will be soon!  Without the sword Hyrule is done for!”

“You are underestimating the power of the others that will face him.”  Twilight argued while stepping in between Link and Sky.  “Zelda and the Champions are strong.”

“But without the hero she will risk being killed.”  Time stepped in now, looking much angrier than the rest of them.  “Does everything we did before him make no difference?!”

“You certainly made a difference, Time.”  Twilight spat out knowingly.  “Enough so that Sky’s spirit has been through hell and back because you split us apart.  Our souls rest here mostly because of the actions you took.”

“The Princess sent me back so I could have a childhood, I wasn’t about to let Ganondorf take over again and again until there was nothing left!  I did what I had to in order to continue the lines no matter where or in what time they came from.”

Link shook his head of the craziness that was going on around him, heading to his horse now.  He didn’t want to be in the middle of this debate and there was no going back on his choice now.  If they were heroes then they should pull the sword and go after Ganon.

He was done.

He hopped atop Epona, steering her over to the forest.  One of the little ones tried to stop him but he ignored them.  There wasn’t anything they could do to make him rethink his decision.  He had freedom now.  He could go wherever he pleased.  Maybe even leave Hyrule altogether.

He lit his torch, thinking the wind would tell him where to go now.  The wind had picked up when he got into the mist, but he wasn’t too sure about it.  The flame seemed to bluster about sporadically making it difficult to understand where he was going.

He decided on a path and went forward, Epona calmly stepping forward.  He couldn’t hear the bickering anymore and thought for sure he had gone the right way. 

But then there was silence.  Complete and utter silence.

Then a laugh as the fog got thicker.

And then he was by the log again towards the entrance where the Great Deku Tree was.

He looked back to the mist, then to the log again.  How had he gotten turned around?  He had been going forward the entire time.

He tried again and the same result happened.  He went out, silence, then came right back.  There was nothing he could do.

One of the kids ran out towards him with Twilight on their tail.  “I tried to warn you, leaving isn’t as easy as coming back.  You aren’t allowed to go yet.”

Allowed?  Did this forest really _allow_ others to leave?

Twilight’s eyes narrowed.  “How strange.  He’s still part of the living.  He should be able to leave the same way he got in.”

Time scoffed right behind him as he saddled up next to Twilight.  “Maybe giving up the sword meant his spirit can’t leave here until he takes it back.”

“No, that’s not what’s happened.  After all, the King of Hyrule’s past made a pedestal just like the one by the Tree.  That doesn’t mean once the sword is returned the one who returned it must stay.  I think this may be the work of the spirits.”

“Why would they care?”  Time spat out unimpressively.  “Their hero just gave up his destiny.”

Twilight hummed.  “Or did he?”

Link finally hopped off Epona, a little afraid of what was going on.  _“How do I leave?!  I want to escape this place and go travelling like I planned.”_

“I think you have to stay here for a bit, Wild.”  Twilight answered, eyes softening a bit.  “I’m not sure this forest is through with you quite yet.”

_“But…”_

“No buts, traitor.”  Time growled out, turning and leaving.  “Just get back in here before the stalfos eat you.  None of us are gonna protect you from it and you just gave away your only weapon.”

Twilight sighed, placing a hand on Link’s back.  “Don’t take his anger seriously.  This is the first we’ve had to deal with this kind of issue.  He’ll come around to what’s happening once he sees the truth of the matter.”

“And… what is the truth of the matter?”

Twilight grinned.  “You’ll see.”


	14. Chapter 14

Things weren’t looking good for Hyrule at the moment.  Not only was Link gone, the hero that was supposed to help seal the darkness, but Zelda was unable to come into her power and take up some of the work.  Gared was beginning to feel the pressure on his neck from the King, but his worry stemmed more from the fact that his son was long gone with no trace of him to be seen.  Even Epona and Twilight were missing.  This didn’t bode well for them in the slightest.

Gared continued to pace the walkway of the Domain, shaking in fear over Link’s absence.  They didn’t find his body in the water, thank the Goddess, but that didn’t mean he was okay exactly.  It just meant he hadn’t jumped off Shatterback Point.  At some point, however, the search would have to be called off. As much as the hylian didn’t want that, as much as he wanted to continue the search for his son, he had to do as the King wished.

Even if it meant his son was never found.

Sidon soon showed up, his own fear and worries plastered over his face.  “Captain, I’m sorry to disturb you.”

“Have you found anything?”  The man forgo the niceties he had kept hammered into his mind when in the presence of royalty.

The prince sunk a little.  “Afraid not.  There’s no sign of him.  But this is not the reason I’m here.  One of my men on patrol to the northwest say there’s strange activity going on out there.  Forests are shuddering and the wildlife is acting up.  I have to say, even the fish here are starting to act odd.”

“And what does this have to do with me?”  The soldier demanded to know.

Sidon looked out over to the cliffs.  “One of the elders in the Domain said that these kind of occurrences only happen when something is out of balance.  And… I believe I know what the imbalance might be.”

The prince leaned himself against the railing of the walkway now, his arms crossing.  “I will admit, Link spoke about abandoning his place as the hero of Hyrule.  He spoke about abandoning the sword and leaving altogether.”

“What?  He can’t do that.  The sword chose him and so he has the responsibility.”

“But there’s a grove I’ve read about where the sword can be placed for the hero to retrieve later.  Only, it’s a bit out of the way for even Link.  And if he were to find it, there’s no guarantee he could return from such an adventure.”

“Where is it?  If there’s a possibility he’s there…”

“I would not tell you.”  Sidon finished, looking away.  “Besides, it may already be too late.  The wildlife is acting strange, the forests shudder, and even our Goddess statue seems to darken.  Link may have abandoned his lot and given the sword back for the next hero.”

“But if he’s done that, then…” Gared drifted off, feeling a shudder down his spine, “…then we’re on our own.  Ganon will have to be defeated by us.”

“Yes.”  Sidon replied, eyes sombre.  “Unless Link re-establishes his role, he won’t be there to help us.”

Gared’s hand came up to pinch at his brow, frustration and worry taking over him.  “This is all going to hell.”

Sidon did not reply to this, but his eyes looked towards the water now.  “Zelda tells me about the Princesses of the past who had her sealing power.  She also spoke about the heroes who wielded the blade of evil’s bane.  She says not all of them were the same, but most carried something that they shared.  She also spoke of choices and how each choice made always has a counterpart.  For instance, Link chose to leave and abandon us… …but, what if he hadn’t done so?”

“What are you saying?  We wouldn’t be in this mess if he hadn’t left.”

“Exactly.  We would be fine to take on Ganon and the Princess would have her knight to keep her safe.  They might have even done more in the time we’ve taken to search for Link.  They might have left to go train, or he might have died defending her from a monster.  Perhaps Ganon took over earlier than this and she was unable to stop it.  Or maybe things worked out and the world became peaceful once more.”

“What exactly are you getting at here?”

Sidon turned to the man, eyes sorrowful but also in thought.  “I think things here were meant to be.  Because another choice might not be the right one for Link.  Those other heroes were ready to wield the Master Sword.  They were ready to be heroes.  Link, however, is not.  Our Link, our hero, is not a hero yet.  And I think Zelda is not ready to seal the darkness away either.  They aren’t ready.

“Not yet.”

* * *

 

Link watched the kids play from afar, silently thinking about his sister while doing so.  He thought about her smile and the way she giggled at such little things.  She was as cute as a bumble-bee and more loving than a puppy.  She was also forgiving.  There were many times where Link had messed up with her, and though she got mad at him she would always forgive him later. 

He wondered if she would forgive him for deserting.

Twilight sat beside him, watching the kids as well.  “I’m sorry you can’t leave quite yet.  I promise, things will be sorted out soon.”

Link said nothing, his eyes still forward.  He was beginning to miss Aryl.  He missed her smile.  He missed her hugs. What if he never saw her again?  What if saving her from that Lynel was the last moment he would ever have with his sister?

What if… what if Ganon took her away for good?

His eyes fell upon the sword now, guilt overtaking him.  It had been days now since he returned the sword to its pedestal.  He should have left by now and never looked back.  But now that he was stuck here, stuck looking at the sword he cast away, he felt an overwhelming guilt take over him and lock him in place.  But there was no going back on his decision.  The sword belonged to the next hero now.

Not him.

Twilight caught this and sighed.  “It’ll be alright, Wild.  A hero always rises when he is needed.”

“I did rise… but I gave that away because I was selfish.”

“I don’t believe that.”  Twilight spoke quietly.  “I believe you felt trapped.  Chained to something you did not want or ever wanted.  Now that you are unchained, you are feeling guilt over your decision.  I promise you, things will get better.”

Link growled, looking over at Time and Sky who were still peeved about his choice.  “Try telling that to them.”

Twilight surprisingly chuckled.  “Those two forget what it was like to be a hero.  They forget the sacrifices they made to complete the tasks assigned to them.  Sky especially doesn’t remember.  His time as one was the scariest as he was the first to go out and save the day.  His place among us was a lonely one until we came.”

“So, what’s his story?”

Twilight leaned back on his palms now, the moss of the root digging in under his nails.  “He was the first of us.  His adventure the one that started it all.  He flew in from the skies above upon a loftwing and helped to establish the first years of Hyrule alongside the royal family.  Though, they weren’t royalty back then.”

This surprised Link, his eyes falling on Sky now.  “That can’t be right.  Hyrule was built thousands of years ago.”

“It is correct, my friend.  Sky proved his worth as a hero then and has now taken up the pastime of a wanderer, so-to-speak.  He spends time around… erm… Time, because they share a lot of similarities.  They’re both hard-headed and fight for tradition.  Thus the reason they ganged up on you a little.”

“And Time’s story?”

“Now there’s an explanation that will muddle your head a bit.  Time was a hero chosen as a child to defend Hyrule.  Only, because he was a child, he was put into a sleep where he would wake up years later to defend the kingdom.  There’s a lot more to the story and it gets complicated, but let it suffice to say that Time is a convoluted person with a few issues concerning the royal family.  They sent him away in one timeline so he could remain safe and he hasn’t exactly let that go.”

“What do you mean by timeline?”

Twilight smiled in return.  “It’s nothing to concern yourself over.”  He then pointed to Wind.  “That kid right there helped to establish Hyrule as well, during the time of the great sea where there were many islands, but no real land.  Not until much later was he able to help the royals find a new land to call home.”

“But he’s just a kid.”

“Your age doesn’t matter, Wild.  What matters is your heart and determination in the midst of darkness.”

Link nodded, his eyes coming up to meet with Twilight’s now.  “And… what’s your story?”

The Hylian was quiet for a moment, his soft eyes looking to the leaves and sunlight that bled through them.  Link couldn’t tell if he was thinking or if he was trying to avoid the question.  It was hard to tell by just the look of his face.

Twilight chuckled.  “I’m a nobody.  My claim to fame came from the hard work of others.  I may have been able to defeat a foe or two, but it was the work my friends and allies that bought me victory.  I do not claim to be a hero, nor will I attempt to try.  I’m a farmer.  Nothing more.”

“A farmer that can change into a wolf.”  Link reminded.

Twilight chuckled again.  “Indeed I can.  But let’s not think about this.  You are still guilt-ridden over your reluctance to be a hero, yes?  Perhaps then we can find a way to take your mind off of it.”

Before Link could ask what he meant by this, Twilight rose from his seat and trotted over to the others.  His bright smile only made brighter by the light of the sun.

“Hey!”  He called out, getting everyone’s attention.  “Who’s up for a race!?”

It didn’t take long for a few of the heroes to join in excitedly, some of the kids already lining up to take their places.  It took some nudging from Twilight but Link joined in on the fun.  He could feel some stares from the others but was told to ignore it by Wind.  The others were opinionated but they weren’t going to play dirty because of his abandonment.

At least, Link hoped they wouldn’t.

Twilight pointed to a path to the North-West.  “We’ll take the Korok Trail marked with the nightshade.  Follow the flowers to the clearing.  First one to get there wins the race.  Got it?”

The group cheered excitedly, everyone getting ready to start the race.

Link got ready to run as well, seeing Twilight take his place beside him.  He looked pretty determined to win this race, and for a moment Link forgot what it was he was feeling guilty over.

But only for a moment.

“On your marks!”  The farmer Hylian spoke up, everyone getting ready.  “Get set!”

But before he could say go Twilight jumped forward in wolf form and started running, causing everyone in the group to call him a cheat while running after him.  Link ran with them as best as he could, finding it hard to do so as the rest of the group seemed to have bursts of energy every so often that made them run just a bit faster.  Link wasn’t looking to being last though as some of the kids fell behind the older ones, Wind keeping right behind him.

Link followed the flowers, as told, though got lost a few times in the fogginess of the forest.  It was odd that he wasn’t being thrown back on this path, but the other paths he had tried to run through would always being him back to the Great Deku tree.  He was beginning to wonder if this forest was alive somehow and was trying to keep him here.

He rounded a corner, following the flowers and the sounds of the excited heroes all racing through the forest.  He was about to make a mad dash to keep up with them when he heard a pained cry from behind him.

When he looked, Wind was nowhere to be seen.

He followed the flowers back, careful not to get lost again, and found Wind was there on the ground holding his leg.  It seemed he had tripped over a root and had hurt himself, unable to even stand now.

 _“You alright?”_   Link signed.

Wind shook his head, biting on his cheek.  _“Can’t move.”_

That wasn’t good.

Link jolted when his mind suddenly flashed to Aryll and his mind was made up.  He got onto one knee and offered the kid a ride on his back.

Wind looked surprised.  “But what about the race?”

“It’s just a race.”  He spoke back quietly.  “Come on, you’re hurt.”

Without further pushing Wind climbed onto his back and Link hoisted him up, now heading the opposite direction.  He could have finished the race but Wind needed to be brought back to take a rest.  Besides, this forest was creepy.

It took a bit longer to head back with Wind weighing Link down, but the two of them made it to the clearing once more where the sword rested in wait for another champion.  Only, it wasn’t the only thing waiting on them to return.

Twilight was here.  Here, instead of racing with the others.  But why?

The farmer walked up to them, looking worried.  “What happened?”

Link shook away the shock at seeing Twilight and handed Wind over to him.  “He tripped and hurt himself on a root.  His leg might be sprained.”

Twilight looked at the leg in question and nodded.  “Definitely sprained.  I’ll take him to the Koroks.  They’ll look after him.  Come with us, will you?”

The farmer made for the tree with Wind in his arms, Link following close behind.  It was clear Wind was in pain, but he smiled at the two elders in embarrassment.

“I could have beaten you lot if Twilight hadn’t cheated.”

Twilight laughed at the child.  “It wasn’t cheating.  My wolf form is as part of me as your legs and arms are to you.  Though I’m surprised, Wild, that you would turn back during such an intense race.  No one else seemed to turn around.”

Link gave a shrug, bringing up his hands.  _“I couldn’t turn away from a hurt kid.”_

Twilight smiled knowingly.  “I see.”

He went silent now, though his smile was still spread across his face like he had uncovered a secret.  Link didn’t know exactly why he was acting so strange, and for a moment he believed Twilight was planning something.  But he couldn’t really prove this and ended up forgetting about it.  Whatever was on the Hylian farmer’s mind, he wouldn’t know for a while yet.


	15. Chapter 15

Nights in Hyrule were usually quiet.  Aside from a few Bokoblins who didn’t sleep, there was merely the sound of insects or maybe rain when bad weather struck.  It was peaceful, and it gave one the chance to think in silence for a bit while the world continued to sleep.  It was one of the many reasons Link enjoyed the time of night. 

And when he found he could not sleep, he ended up exploring the forest a bit more while deep in his thoughts.

This led him to climbing the Great Deku Tree all the way to the top in order to see if he could reach it.  He was excellent at scaling walls and buildings, so climbing a tree shouldn’t be too difficult for him.  When he reached the top he found a flat surface where an exhausted-looking Korok was sleeping heavily – unaware he had a visitor – and could see most of Hyrule from his new height. 

He could see the castle in the distance, flags billowing in the wind which were barely noticeable from how far he was.  This brought Link back to a memory of when he was little and his father would bring him to the castle for a day and he would see this same image while they rested for the night.  It brought Link a little peace, but also broke his heart.

His father was going to be disappointed in him.  This would finally be the last straw and the Captain would disown him in a heartbeat.  Link knew this.  And that’s why he wanted to leave Hyrule for good.  He didn’t want the world to burn because of Ganon, he just wanted to live his own life.  To have adventures and see the world.  Yes, giving up the Master Sword was not something he should have done.  But were anyone else in his shoes they might have done the same.

Right?

Link thought about this while looking over the world of Hyrule, shrouded in night as the stars burned brightly in the sky.  His eyes fell upon the cliffs where the Zora’s Domain was supposed to be hiding, and another pang of hurt filled his heart.  What would Sidon think of his desertion?  The Zora Prince prided himself on caring for his people, so what would a deserter mean to him?  Would Sidon forgive him?  He seemed kind enough to do so.

A clearing of a throat caught Link’s attention and he turned to find Twilight right behind him with a small grin.

“You won’t be able to fly over the forest, you know.”  He informed, saddling up next to the young warrior.  “Many have tried but the forest will just drag you back here.  But this is a nice view, I’ll admit.”

Link turned away.  “I wasn’t thinking about trying to fly over.”

“Oh?  Then what were you thinking about?”

Not wanting to admit he was thinking about a Zora Prince – which would have been enough teasing rights for a week from the others here – he decided to go with half the truth and explain his fears over disappointing his father.

Twilight seemed to understand, letting out a little hum to himself.  “I can understand that.  Our family is the one thing we never wish to lose, no matter what family we may have.  It could be our parents and siblings, our community, our friends.  It’s disheartening when they leave us.”  He paused for a moment to look up into the sky.  “But it’s shattering when they’re stolen from us.”

Link looked over to the man again, seeing the immense pain behind his eyes.  “Did… did that happen to you?”

Twilight let out a half-hearted smile.  “My parents got ill when I was young and left me alone in the world not long after.  I never felt bitter about it, but it hurts.  I was left in the care of others and when I was old enough, I lived alone.  But I guess I was never really on my own. I had those who took care of me in the village, and their kids who came afterwards.  I considered them my families, even if they were all different from each other.”

The young man looked down at Link again, his smile more natural now.  “You know, you almost remind me of one kid in particular.  Quiet and a little reserved, but would do anything to protect those he cares for most.  He was sweet, but strong.  He knew what it was like to remain composed when in the most dire of circumstances.  He might have learned that from his dad, though I like to think I played a tiny roe in that as well.”

Link let out his own smile.  “Sounds to me like you miss your home.  Why don’t you go back?”

Twilight shook his head, still grinning.  “I can’t do that.  Not anymore.  Those kids grew up and had families of their own by now anyway.  Besides, I don’t really belong in that village anymore.  I grew up, had adventures, and now I’m here.  Nothing much more to do now.  Though, I guess there is a silver-lining.  I have a new family here with the others, and one of them I’m directly related to I believe.  He’s never made it too clear, though.”

“Who might that be?”

Twilight snickered.  “Time, if you can believe it.  He trained me to fight and he can even take on a wolf form of his own.  Most times, however, he keeps to his adult self.  I think he’s more used to that form than others because his childhood wasn’t exactly the best.”

Link couldn’t believe what he had just heard.  To think someone like Twilight was related to someone like Time… he just couldn’t fathom this.  Then again, the two had a lot of physical similarities – eye-shape and jaw just to name a few – but Time seemed a little more erratic than Twilight did.

Maybe that had to do with his many forms though.

Twilight let out a little chuckle.  “I know it sounds odd but we are connected closely.  Most of us are at this point, but when I came here it was Time who stayed by my side and helped me to adjust.  He was a good mentor, even if he acted childish a few times.  And I still look up to him as a tutor and close friend.”

“I see,” Link replied, looking over to the castle again.

Once more he was struck with that nostalgic feeling in his stomach, then another pang of heartbreak in his chest. 

Twilight caught on to this.  “Your family will not abandon you for the decision you’ve made.  You are young, too young to be in charge of the world.”

“What about Cap and Wind?  Or Spirit Oracle?”  Link reminded the man of the young kids who were known as heroes.  “They’re much younger than me and still took on their roles.”

“Do you remember what the Great Deku Tree told you?  How there are times when courage has skipped over and chosen another?”

Link nodded, though the memory was a bit fuzzy.

“Well in this time things are different for you.  You may have courage, but I believe it is in the wrong places.  You will find yourself in due time, young hero.  And when you do, things will improve dramatically for you and everyone you care about.”

“But I won’t be fighting the Calamity.”  Link reminded the man.  “How can you say things will be better for us if I’m not there to protect them?”

Twilight’s eyes lit up a bit when he said this, smile warming while his hands folded behind him.  “Wild, you are going to do wonders for this world.  You just have to believe that.  And when you do, I hope to be there to see you make your mark.  Hopefully, the Goddess will let me.”  He chuckled again while walking off towards the edge of the trunk.  “Then again, she doesn’t seem to mind my bringing you here.  And she can’t exactly stop me while she’s within Zelda’s blood.”

There was a moment of silence now as Link looked out over to the castle again, hearing Twilight begin his descent down the trunk.  Before he was gone, however, Link heard the man snicker again.

“Oh, and as for that little Prince you’re thinking about…”

Link went still, eyes widening in slight terror.  How had Twilight known about Sidon?  How had he known the Zora was on his thoughts as well.

Another snicker.  “Time once said there was a Zora Princess who had feelings for him, so don’t think it out of the ordinary for a Zora and a Hylian to seek relations with each other.  Even if they’re both men.”

Link went to turn around and tell off the farmer, ready to argue with the fact that they were just good friends, but found Twilight was nowhere to be seen.  He had already slid down the trunk of the Deku tree and was on his way back to bed.  This left Link to his lonesome again, though he was fuming now because of what the wolf-man had just said.  Sidon was a good man, but Link felt nothing as strong as attraction to the Zora.  He didn’t feel that way about anyone, really, and he knew there were a fair few people who were interested in him.  It just wasn’t at the forefront of his mind.  And it wouldn’t be until he could finally be rid of his guilt for abandoning his home and family.

Which would take him some time.


End file.
